Narutoverse
by OblivionRose
Summary: Two friends' lives change when they're magically sent to the Naruto Universe. Instead of 'teleporting' there together, they get seperated and live in two different shinobi villages.
1. Ch1 Prologue

**Narutoverse**

**OblivionRose**

**Summary:** Two friends' lives change when they're magically sent to the Naruto Universe. Instead of 'teleporting' there together, they get seperated and live in two different shinobi villages. The girls were great experts on the _Naruto_ series before their visit, but when Kat bumps her head too hard, she forgets everything about the Naruto World and has to regain her memory back. Meanwhile, her friend Shira has to survive the intense heat and the major temper of the demonic red-head, Gaara. Will they be reunited and returned back to their own world? Or will they remain kunoichis in this Narutoverse?

**AN:** Hello. Umm… this is my first Fanfic so please be nice when commenting. Tell me how to improve or what you think. I know this kind of story has been done many times before, but I wanted to take a shot at it. I have many more ideas and you can check them out in my profile if you want. Please read and review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Anything Naruto, except a Kakashi wristband.

-----------------------------------------------Prologue---------------------------------------------

The two girls sprawled out on the gray couch watching T.V. They laughed and had fun with their sleepover.

"Oh! Naruto is going to be on!" Kat exclaimed, noticing the time. The two girls were fans of the show and pretty good experts.

"Yeah, but isn't it just a re-run? I think it's like episode three or something." Shira replied. Her wavey red hair flowed over the couch as she turned over on her back and looked at friend upside down.

"I know… We could watch the Japanese ones after on the computer?" Kat responded. The two girls always watched ahead on the computer. She turned her head back to the T.V. screen and watched what was on.

"Sure." Shira replied as she sat up on the couch. A commercial came on advertising a Zabuza cos-player with his sword. The sword was obviously made of plastic and way smaller then what the real sword would look like. The two girls burst out laughing as they saw the ad. "That small sword is pathetic! Zabuza would be ashamed to see that commercial!" Shira exclaimed in between laughs.

"Heh… Yeah. If he were alive." Kat chuckled. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we were in the Naruto world?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'd be a great ninja. And I'd kick Sasuke's butt!" Shira exclaimed while jumping up suddenly and kicking the imaginary Sasuke in the rear end.

The two continued watching the show and laughed when they saw the two boys kiss. "Hee... Hee… Poor Naruto." Kat chuckled.

"Yeah, he got kissed by Sas-gay!" Shira snickered.

"Sasuke's not gay!" Kat defended the moody Uchiha. She wasn't a Sasuke fan girl, but she wasn't a Sasuke hater either, unlike her friend. "Man, I seriously wish we lived in the Naruto world. It's so boring here!"

"Yeah! We'd make awesome ninja. Though, I'll be stronger than you." Shira teased.

"I'm not going to comment to that." Kat said. She knew her friend would be able to beat her in a fight; she was stronger. Also, Kat never was the type to fight over something that was pointless. She was too lazy. She rested her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, sighing softly. She made her wish again in her mind. _I wish we could be in the Naruto world and become awesome ninja… _What Katana didn't know, was that is was 11:11. And when you make a wish at 11:11, it will come true, especially when you're not aware of the time.

When the show ended, the two girls moved over to the computer fighting for the rolling chair, which Shira won as usual. Kat had turned off the T.V. before hand. While watching the Japanese Naruto shows, the two girls were unaware of what was happening to the T.V. The screen turned on and showed a frozen scene from Naruto. Five minutes after the T.V. had turned on, Kat finally noticed it. "Hey, Shira?" she asked, eyeing the T.V. screen suspiciously.

"Hm?" Shira responded why still reading the subtitles and watching at the same time.

"Didn't we turn the T.V. off?" she asked as she got up and walked over to the large television set.

"Huh?" Shira paused the video and turned around. Watching her friend poke the screen of the T.V., she jumped up when she saw her friend scream.

"Ah! The T.V. It… It… Sucked in my finger!" Kat tried pulling it back out, but the sucking force increased and her arm got pulled in deeper. "Shira, help me, please?" she exclaimed.

"I'm coming, Kat!" she yelled while running over to her friend. She tugged on Kat's arm but to no avail. "What the hell is going on?" She exclaimed, bewildered by this predicament.

Katana was now pulled in up to her shoulders. Struggling to get out of the vortex. In her futile attempt to break free she banged her head hard on the side of the television set. "Ow!" she yelled.

"Kat? Are you okay? Kat!" Shira yelled. The two were now pulled into the colorful vortex and flying in different directions.

"I-I'm okay… Shira…." Kat rubbed her head, unaware of falling in a separate direction of her friend. She disappeared from her friend's sight that was panicking now. Kat fell towards a spiraling picture of a forest.

"Katana!" Shira yelled in one last attempt to find her friend. No use, she was falling deeper and deeper into the portal. She was scared and had no clue what was happening. She was shocked. Her best friend and she were magically thrown into some kind of portal and separated.

The two girls' adventure was just beginning. But is the shinobi world as fun as they thought it would be? Or is it a difficult place to live?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! End of the Prologue. I hope you liked it. I just finished the second chapter and it will be up soon. Review please and tell me what you think!


	2. Ch2 Who Are You?

**Narutoverse**

**OblivionRose**

**AN: **Okay, here's chapter two. Please Read and Review! I seriously would love your ideas/critiques/whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto. (If I did, there would be couples )

-----------------------------------------Who Are You?------------------------------------

"Is she okay?" a boy's loud voice seemed to ask.

"Shut up, Naruto! Giver her some space," A girl's shrill voice could be heard yelling at this boy named 'Naruto.'

"We should take her to Kakashi-Sensei," said a third, calm yet cool voice.

"That's a great idea, Sasuke-kun!" the girl's voice cooed.

"Hey, look! She's waking up!" Naruto proclaimed. He pointed towards the girl as she began to stir.

Kat slowly opened her eyes and winced, blinded by the sun. As she started to sit up, her head spun and she was dizzy. Her head ached where she had been hit hard, twice. When she entered this world, she crashed into a hard tree trunk that knocked her out cold. She was out there alone, until our three ninja friends found her in the forest. She rubbed her head and said, "Ow," when she realized how bruised it was. "Where… am I?" She asked more to herself as she was in a daze. She then noticed the three ninja hovering around her. They all looked strangely familiar, but she was sure she'd never seen them before. Or so she thought. Her memory was too shaken up to remember. She examined the three.

The first one had spiky blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He wore an orange jacket with matching orange pants. He had a headband on his forehead that had a strange swirl-like symbol on it. He was resting his hands on his knees while crouching over and staring at Kat; an expression of curiosity and bewilderment appeared on his face. The next person was a girl with long pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her headband was being used as a hair band to pull back her long pink hair while her bangs fell over her face. She wore a red dress that had a white outlining and a white "O" on her back. She wore dark blue shorts underneath her dress, probably for the fact that the slits on the side ran up to her hips and it was easier to move around in. She was kneeling on the ground next to Katana with a smile on her face. The last member of the group was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression said that he didn't really care about how Kat was and just wanted to do something else. It was serious. He had dark, spiky, raven-like hair, and dark eyes. His apparel consisted of a blue T-shirt with a collared neck and kaki shorts. He wore his headband with the same symbol in the same place the blonde did.

"It seems you bumped your head really hard," the pink-haired girl said suddenly.

Kat stayed quiet for a second and then just laughed. "Nah, I've been bumped on the head many times before," she said with a huge smile on her face. It's true she's been bumped on the head before, but never hard enough for her to lose her memory.

Naruto perked up a bit and laughed a bit, too. "It's good you're okay," he said. "By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I-"

"Want to become the next Hokage, Believe it!" Kat interrupted by finishing his own sentence. There was a brief pause and Kat wondered where that came from. "What the…"

"Hey! How'd you know I was going to say that?" Naruto asked surprised. The other two were a bit surprised, too.

"I don't know… It kinda just popped into my head." Kat admitted.

Sakura spoke up, "So, who are you and what are you doing in Konohagakure?"

"I'm…" Kat paused for a moment trying to remember her own name when it popped into her head. "Katana. Kat for short," she finished.

"What was the long pause for?" Sasuke interrogated, thinking it odd.

"I had to think about it… I guess I've lost some of my memory from that bump on my head," she replied.

"Let's take her to Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Wait! We should at least introduce ourselves first," Sakura said. "Sorry, it's our duty to ask questions first."

Kat didn't mind. She stood up, a bit shakily, and listened to the introductions.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said the dark-haired boy in an emotionless tone.

"And I'm-"Sakura began.

"Sakura Haruno." Kat interrupted again by finishing her sentence. She figured she must have done it again since the three of them were staring at her with suspicious glances. Well, two out of the three did. Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"What are you, Psychic?" Naruto asked, confused by her knowing again.

Sakura ignored his comment and continued on. "Uh… right. Let's go see Kakashi." The three of them walked off towards the entrance of Konoha, exiting the forest. Meanwhile, Kat racked her brain trying to remember any little thing that had happened to her. She was having no luck when something hit her mind. "Shira!" she exclaimed. She then ran around in a panic looking behind trees and such. The other three watched her and wondered what was going on.

"What?" Sakura asked, wondering why she was frantic all of a sudden.

"M-My friend! We were together… then I don't know… We got separated…" Kat said trying so hard to remember.

"Hold on. You were with your friend then got separated? Where were you?" Sasuke asked. The three had stopped walking to figure out how to solve this problem.

"I… I don't remember. I think home?" she strained her brain trying to desperately remember. "A portal… then nothing. I can't remember anything after that! Or before for that matter except my name and her." She rambled on.

"A portal?" Naruto echoed. "A jutsu?" he asked.

"Maybe… Where's Kakashi-Sensei? We were supposed to meet here!" Sakura said annoyed that her teacher was always late. "He'll know what to do."

The four of them waited for ten minutes when a silver-haired man with a mask on appeared in a cloud of smoke. He wore a green vest and black pants and was putting away an orange book.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

The spiky silver-haired man sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Well, you see… There was this old lady and-"

"Enough, Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura interrupted with a sigh.

"Yeah! We know there was no old lady!" Naruto yelled.

"Your Sensei seems familiar…" Kat said. Again she tried to remember but nothing came to mind. She sighed giving up on it.

"Hm? Who's she?" Kakashi asked just noticing her.

"We found her unconscious in the forest while coming to meet you." Sakura explained.

"Yeah! She said we looked familiar and even finished my sentence!" Naruto proclaimed, adding the fact that she was able to end his sentence. He still was debating on if she was Psychic or not.

"She seems to have lost her memory," Sasuke droned.

Kakashi looked at the girl who looked excited and confused at the same time. She was staring at him funny when he asked, "Hm?"

"Oh… Sorry." She said while blushing, embarrassed she was caught staring at him. _'Why does Scarecrow… and White Fang pop into my mind when I look at him…?' _She thought to herself as she looked down to the ground. This was the first time she noticed her new outfit. _'When did I get this?'_ she thought. She was wearing black cargo pants and blue sandals like the others had. Her top was a sky blue color T-shirt, and had some kind of symbol on the front. It looked familiar, but again she couldn't remember. _'Wait… isn't that my symbol I made up while doodling in class…?'_ Well, it looks like she did remember. She wore black fingerless gloves and a clear crystal necklace. She held it in her hand and stared at it. '_It's so… pretty…'_ she thought. Her dark brown hair rested on her shoulders. She looked back up to the rest of the team to see them talking about something. She hadn't been paying attention and was startled when something flew by her head. By instinct she dodged it quickly and got in a defensive mode. Two more shuriken came after her and she dodged them both by grabbing a nearby stick and hitting them away. "What the heck was that?" she yelled, startled, still holding the thick stick in her hand.

Sakura and Naruto had a shocked expression on their face from her actions. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, knowing his idea was true. Who knows what Kakashi's expression was because his face is hidden under that darn mask.

"It seems that you're a ninja." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

Katana looked back at the shuriken that landed around her. She had just narrowly dodged the first one, but blocked the others with the branch she picked up. She dropped the stick and laughed at his statement. "A ninja? When did that happen?" She asked. _'I seriously wish I could remember what happened…'_ she thought to herself as she let out a sigh.

Kakashi just eyed the girl and raised a lone eyebrow. He then looked back at his pupils and instructed, "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, you three go train together. I'm going to take our new friend to see the Third." He looked at Kat after he said that.

"Hai!" all three of them said while waving bye to Kat and leaving.

"Come on. You need to be interrogated first," Kakashi said while walking towards the village with Kat following behind him.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, still startled by what she did.

"No." He simply said. They soon arrived outside of the large Hokage building.

Kat stared at the building in awe. _'I wonder what's going to happen…'_ she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! It's not worth updating if no one is reading… So please leave a comment. Ideas are appreciated and welcomed! Oh, and it's easier for me to just do First name then Last, but I'm gonna keep the honorifics at the end like -kun and -sensei and -san every once in a while. Please don't be offended, and I know "Believe it!" Dodges sharp objects thrown at me is annoying, so I wont have him say it much...


	3. Ch3 Unexpected Desert Guest

**Narutoverse**

**OblivionRose**

**AN: -**sigh- No one seems to have noticed this story… But I'll continue writing to the parts that I have already planned out, even if this story doesn't get noticed! -eye's burning with determination and pumps fists- Please Review if you do read this story! I'd really appreciate it! Can't blame a stubborn person for trying:)

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

**Ch. 3: Unexpected Desert Guest**

"Ahhhhh-Omph!" Shira landed with a thud as she some how left the swirling vortex of confusion and landed in… sand? Too angry to notice where she was Shira started cursing and shouting random things. "What the hell happened? What am I wearing? What was with that portal? Where did Kat go? WHERE AM I?" She shouted while cursing some more, her temper getting the best of her. She stood up and brushed off the sand that had gotten into her new outfit. She was wearing odd clothing. Sandals, that seemed peculiarly familiar to the ones the characters from her favorite show wore, were on her feet. Her apparel consisted of black shorts that came down right above her knees, a red T-shirt with black netting going down her arm and a whole through the sleeve that her thumbs went through. Her red hair was up in a ponytail and she seemed to be wearing a tan cloak that protected her from the sun. She trudged through the sand trying to figure out where she was. Many questions ran through her mind.

After a while of walking through the blistering hot desert, Shira's temper boiled even more. "Why did I have to end up in a desert? It's so freakin hot!" All of a sudden she noticed a blurry figure in front of her. _Am I imagining things?_ She thought. "Hey! Who are you?" She called out, not caring whom the person was.

The person just stared at her, or more glared. Who was this person? He'd never seen her before. Must be a traveler. "…." He didn't respond her calling.

As she got closer to the guy Shira got a better look at him. _Red hair… Kanji tattoo of 'Love' on forehead… NO EYEBROWS! INSOMNIA! _Shira gasped as she realized whom this mysterious person was. "GAARA!" She shrieked out of happiness before she fainted from heat exhaustion and seeing her favorite Naruto character.

Gaara just looked at the girl impassively and started to walk away until one of his annoying siblings stopped him.

"Gaara? Did someone just call your name?" A male voice called out. A guy with purple face make-up and wearing a black hood and a mummy on his back walked towards the area and saw the girl. He stared at the girl in shock. _He didn't…._

An older girl came up behind him. Her hair was in four blonde pigtails and she had a giant fan on her back. "What did you do Gaara?" She asked her youngest sibling boldly.

"…" Gaara didn't bother to look at them but started to walk away towards the village. "She fainted when she saw me…" He said harshly in a monotone voice. He then entered Sunagakure, leaving his older siblings behind.

Kankuro walked over to the unconscious girl and looked down at her. _How'd she know Gaara… And why is there a smile on her face…? _Kankuro thought as he saw the girl grinning. His sister came up behind him and quirked an eyebrow when she saw the girl.

"Who's she?" She asked, curious as to how she got here. She didn't have any kind of pack with her, so it would've been impossible to survive in the desert as a traveler.

"I don't know." He replied. Then he noticed her move a bit and open her eyes. What she did next caught them off guard.

"Ug… stupid heat… Wait a minute… Kankuro? Temari?" She said without realizing what she did. She jolted up and looked at the two. "No way! I must be dreaming! Where am I?" She said as she waved her arms around. The two people looked at her with baffled expressions. How'd she know their names? She then poked them just to be sure they were real. "You ARE real!" She squealed in delight forgetting that they would be suspicious about her knowing their names.

"Hey! Stop poking!" Temari said agitatedly. What was with this girl?

"Who are you?" Kankuro asked, completely confused by the girl's actions.

Shira stopped jumping around and looked at them. _I can't tell them that they're characters from a T.V. show and I somehow got sent to their world! No… they would never believe me and just think I'm some crazy lunatic! What should I say? _Shira was silent for a moment until she decided on what to do. "Sorry, I'm Shira and I just overreacted when I finally saw people. I've been lost in this desert for some time now." She said, hoping they would forget the fact that she knew their names.

"What were you doing in the desert alone? Where are you from?" Temari questioned.

Shira just said the first thing that came to mind. And what comes to her mind can be really random at times. "Oh, well I was just taking a walk when all of a sudden these bandits jumped out of no where and attacked me! I warned them not to mess with me, but they didn't listen so I kicked their butts! But one jerk got me from behind and kidnapped me and dragged me to the middle of the desert. He brought me to the Village Hidden in the Cactus and forced me to sell suveniers and stuff! Can you imagine? Selling cheap crap in the middle of the desert! But I refused and ran away and wandered around in the desert for a long time. And then I saw your wonderful brother who gave me hope that there was a place near by where I could escape the insanity… And then you guys came." She said quickly not even caring about the bizarre story she told the two. It was her way to distract them from her knowing their names.

The two looked at her with quirked eyebrows. What a strange girl. They'd never heard of the "Village Hidden in the Cactus" but there were villages popping up around places nowadays, so you never knew when a new one was formed. Temari let out a sigh and shook her head, not really believing the girl but a smile formed on her face. "Well, it seems you've been through a lot." She had a feeling though that the girl wasn't bad, just a bit weird.

"Temari, we should take her to the entrance and have her interrogated." Kankuro said looking at his older sister.

"Fine." She looked down at the girl. "Shira, was it? Follow us so you can be questioned. It's something every newcomer as to go through before they can enter the village without an excuse."

Shira cocked her head to the side confused. Interrogated? A small smirk formed in her mind. _I'll have fun with this…_ She showed a small smile and followed the two towards the entrance. "Okay."

As they got there, two jounin guards stood up and nodded towards Temari and Kankuro. Temari spoke up, "We found this girl in the desert, outside of Suna. She needs to be interrogated before she can be let in." Temari pointed towards Shira, who just smiled innocently at the two guards.

"Very well." One of the guards said. "Follow us." He commanded Shira, who willingly followed. They walked into a humid, stonewalled room. Shira sat down on a chair placed by a stone table in the room. _Hm… very cozy…_ Shira thought sarcastically. She stared at the guy who sat down in front of her with a clipboard in his hands. His face was half covered by a head-wrap and he wore tan clothing. She gave him another look until she realized who he was. _No way! It's Baki? Wow… I'm still mad at him for what he did to Hayate…_ Shira thought to herself, trying not to glare at the man. Said man coughed, making sure he had her attention. Shira gave him a look that said, 'Go-ahead-I'm-waiting.'

"First off, what's your name?" Baki asked the girl.

"How rude, you should introduce yourself before asking someone for their name." She replied with a fake tone of anger. If it was one thing she was good at, it was acting.

Baki was taken aback after her comment. _What's with this girl?_ "Fine, I'm Baki and I'll be interrogating you today." He grumbled out.

"That's better." She said while crossing her arms over her chest. "My name is Shira."

Baki wrote it down on the clipboard and then asked her another question. "Where are you from?"

Shira just said the first thing that came to mind. "Village Hidden in the Treetops… No, no Village Hidden in the Cacti." She blurted out. Oh how she would have fun with confusing him.

Baki had the same frown on his face as he looked at the girl. "Village Hidden in the Cacti?" He repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, the place I just said." She replied with a fake smile on her face.

Baki just grunted and wrote it down. He continued doing this with more questions.

"What are you doing here in Sunagakure?"

"I'm planning on stealing all of your sand!" She said sarcastically while letting out a fake evil laugh. "Mwhahaha!"

Baki just sweat dropped and continued. "How do you know about Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro?" He said.

_Crap… He had to be informed that I knew their names… Oh well, just go along…_ Shira thought as she gave her answer, "How _don't_ I know about Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." She said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Baki asked.

"What do _you_ mean?" Shira echoed.

"Are you a ninja?" Baki questioned.

"Are _you_ a ninja?" She repeated again. Now she was getting on his nerves.

Baki ignored her question and continued questioning her, only for her to repeat everything he said. "Who's your Sensei?"

"Who's _your_ Sensei?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled losing his patience with this girl.

"Who are _you_?" She repeated and leaned back in her chair in victory.

Baki just sighed and rubbed his temples, obviously annoyed with this girl.

Shira smiled and said something, "Can I ask you a question?"

Baki let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Sure."

"That was it."

Baki looked at her with a stoic face but just wanted her to leave. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?" He asked wondering what crazy thing she'd say next.

"Yes, long live the cacti!" Shira exclaimed while pumping a fist into the air.

Baki just sweat dropped again and shook his head. "Alright, you're almost ready to leave. We just need to do and exam on you, first." He said while looking at her with a serious face.

Shira paused for a sec and looked at the guy. "Sorry, I'm going to have to talk to my lawyer before I agree to anything."

Baki just stared at her and rubbed his visible temple again. "You may wait out there before we let you into the village." He said and waved his hand for her to go.

Shira stood up and bowed politely with a smirk on her face. "Thank you for your time," she said and left. She stood outside of the door and waited. _This was fun… I wonder what will happen next?_ She thought not having a clue on what would happen.

Meanwhile Baki was looking over the notes he wrote about her. He then walked over to a door on the opposite side of the room. He entered through it and bowed down in respect towards the person inside. "Kazekage-sama. What brings you here?" He asked as he raised his head.

"I was curious of our new visitor I heard about. What did you learn about her?" He asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Well, she's an odd girl, that's for sure. But I do have to admit she's smart and able to get out of a situation easily. Other than that, I couldn't get much out of her. She doesn't seem that much of a threat, though." Baki stated with a grunt.

The Kazekage looked at him with an emotionless face until a smirk grew. "Do you think she's a ninja?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but she acts like one." Baki replied.

"Hmmm… She isn't threatened by Gaara, either. Maybe she could be included with our plans." The Kazekage said.

"Sir, but we're not even sure if she's cut out." He said.

"Well then, we'll just have to train her." The Kazekage said strictly and dismissed him. "Give her a headband and introduce her to her new team." He said.

Baki was speechless. She's now a ninja? Why did Kazekage-sama choose her and to add her to an already three-man team?_ I wonder what he's planning…_ He thought as he left the room with a Suna headband. He exited the interrogation room and looked down at the girl leaning against the wall. _Yeah, she'll get along with those three…_ He thought while his face had the same grumpy frown.

Shira looked up at Baki and gave him a questioning look. She then eyed the headband suspiciously. She looked back up at him with a look that said 'What's-the-answer?'

"You are now a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Sand." Baki said with a grunt.

"What?" She said out of shock and stood up straight. She stared at his hand and saw the black headband with the Sunagakure symbol on it. "Seriously? SWEET!" She said as she snatched it and punched the wall out of excitement, accidentally causing a dent in the stone wall. "Umm… Sorry about that." She said. She stared at the headband and didn't even think about what she just did. _Wow… I'm a ninja! I wonder who my team is…_ She thought.

"I'll be you're Sensei and we're going to meet your new teammates." Baki said, looking down at her. "Follow me." He said walking down the hall and out a door.

_Baki's my Sensei…? That means…_ She let out an excited scream and followed behind him. "I'm with the sand sibs!" She said under her breath as she caught up to her new Sensei. She tied the headband around her waist like a belt. _I've always wanted one of these…_ She smirked.

The two people walked into a two-story stone building. Shira looked at the surroundings and wondered where she was. _Is this where they live? Wow…_

Temari saw the two and commented on their arrival. "Nice of you to knock. Hey, you're that girl from before. Baki, why'd you bring her here?" She asked eyeing Shira.

Kankuro walked into the room and saw his Sensei with the girl before and raised an eyebrow. "What's this about?"

Baki just said, "Tell Gaara to come, I have to discuss something with you guys."

Without being called, Gaara walked out with an evil glare in his eyes. "What?" He said annoyed. He didn't even notice the girl.

Shira was over freaking out now; she couldn't act like a fangirl around them. Besides that just wasn't her. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. "Go ahead, _Sensei._ Tell them." She said calmly.

Temari and Kankuro raised their eyebrows in surprise and Gaara's expression didn't change at all. "What? Sensei?" Kankuro blurted.

"Correct. Shira is now a fellow ninja of Sunagakure and is now on your team." Baki said.

"Why? She's a ninja?" Temari said shocked.

Shira just smirked, "Of course, I'm a ninja. Why wouldn't I be?" But she was surprised about this news even still. _When did I get these skills? I was a good fighter before… But that wall... Oh my gosh I caused a dent in that wall… No wonder Kat hated getting poked by me…_ She chuckled remembering her friend while getting strange looks from the others. They just shook it off.

Gaara now looked at the girl and glared at her. "…" _Great… Another person…_ Gaara thought in his mind not really caring but not liking it either. "Get in my way and I'll kill you." was his, ahem, friendly welcome.

Shira just smiled at Gaara as he glared and threatened her. This made the others surprised. _She's not scared? _They all thought. Gaara just stared at her, not seeing her scared at all. "Wasn't there something else you wanted to inform us of, Sensei?" Shira spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Yes, The Kazekage has informed me…" He continued on as Shira remembered this moment in the series. _So it's begun… huh?_ She thought as she listened to her Sensei explain what they were going to do.

* * *

"Come in." The Hokage said as someone knocked on his door to enter. "Ah, Kakashi, what brings you here?" The old man said to the silver haired, masked man.

Kat timidly followed behind Kakashi and look around the room. It was a regular office with an old man sitting at a desk. She stared confusedly at Kakashi.

"Yes, well my genin encountered this girl in the forest. She seemed to be lost and without a home. She's also gotten amnesia and can only remember a few things." Kakashi stated

"Oh? Well, can you come here, miss?" The Hokage said to the girl.

Kat walked over to him with curiosity. "Yes, sir?" She asked.

Sarutobi gazed at the girl until asking her, her name. "My name is Katana. Please call me Kat, though." She said politely.

"Kat… So was it that you _do_ remember?" He asked, curious about the girl.

Kat didn't say anything at first as she tried remembering more than she could. "I'm sorry sir, but the only things I can remember are my name, and my friend and I being separated." She said honestly.

"She seems to possess the skills of a ninja, she deflected kunai with the swift speed as one, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said to the Hokage.

_Hokage?_ _Why does that sound familiar…?_ Kat thought.

"Ah yes, well… Maybe we test her for her skills. Can you perform the shadow clone jutsu?" (A.N. Sorry, I'm not good with the Japanese names, so I'll just use English. I know it's Bunishin no Jutsu though)

"Shadow Clone… Jutsu?" Kat repeated confused.

* * *

How will she pull this off? Will she become a ninja just like her friend? What's going to happen to Kat? If you review, maybe you'll find out. ;P Yeah, I know Shira's becomming a ninja was real quick and all, but it was sadly the only thing I could think of. Writers block... Please review:)

Until next time! (Hopefully XD)


	4. Ch4 Pass the Test?

**Narutoverse**

**OblivionRose**

**AN: **Wow! I got 2 reviews! Haha! That makes me happy to know someone enjoys my story! So I'm updating this a whole lot sooner!

**Special Thanks to: ****Mistress Persephone** and **tru-viet **for being Awesome and Reviewing! Thanks to you guys, you gave me hope! XD Now, for the fourth chapter!

**Disclaimer:** The usual, I Don't Own Naruto. I **do** own Kat and Shira, though.

--------------------------------------------------------**Pass the Test?**------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

_"Come in." The Hokage said as someone knocked on his door to enter. "Ah, Kakashi, what brings you here?" The old man said to the silver haired, masked man._

_Kat timidly followed behind Kakashi and look around the room. It was a regular office with an old man sitting at a desk. She stared confusedly at Kakashi._

_"Yes, well my genin encountered this girl in the forest. She seemed to be lost and without a home. She's also gotten amnesia and can only remember a few things." Kakashi stated _

_"Oh? Well, can you come here, miss?" The Hokage said to the girl._

_Kat walked over to him with curiosity. "Yes, sir?" She asked._

_Sarutobi gazed at the girl until asking her, her name. "My name is Katana. Please call me Kat, though." She said politely._

_"Kat… So was it that you do remember?" He asked, curious about the girl._

_Kat didn't say anything at first as she tried remembering more than she could. "I'm sorry sir, but the only things I can remember are my name, and my friend and I being separated." She said honestly._

_"She seems to possess the skills of a ninja; she deflected kunai with the swift speed as one, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said to the Hokage._

_Hokage? Why does that sound familiar…? Kat thought._

_"Ah yes, well… Maybe we test her for her skills. Can you perform the shadow clone jutsu?" _

_"Shadow Clone… Jutsu?" Kat repeated confused._

* * *

Kakashi looked down at Kat and said, "It's where you make a clone of yourself, watch." He explained as he put his hands in the hand seals needed and performed the jutsu. In a puff of smoke, a clone of Kakashi appeared and looked down at Kat. He and the clone circled around her. "See?" he said.

Kat had a confused look on her face, but by instinct, she did the exact same thing as if she did it everyday, and a clone of herself appeared. Kat stared at the clone, and the two both jumped back in surprise. "Ahhhh!" They screamed.

Kakashi and the Hokage were surprised she actually performed it. _So… She _is_ a ninja…_ Kakashi thought.

Kat poked her clone and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the- Hey! She went 'Poof!'" Kat said in a shocked tone. "All I did was poke her…" She was still surprised she even did that. She looked up at Kakashi with sad eyes, as if she lost her best friend.

"When a clone is hit, it disappears. Don't worry; she's not 'dead.' It was just a clone of yourself, remember?" He said making her smile. She was worried she killed it for a second.

The Hokage coughed a while, and then blew a puff of smoke out from his pipe. "Well, Kat. Congratulations. You are now an official ninja of the Leaf Village," he said. "Kakashi, can you get her a headband?" He asked the silver haired Jounin. "Now to put you on a team…"

Meanwhile, Kakashi left Kat alone with the Hokage to get the headbands. Sarutobi was in thought and Kat just stood there thinking about what just happened. _I'm… A ninja…? Really…? I'm a NINJA!_ She just stood there in shock until Kakashi returned with a blue headband with the steal plate that had the leaf symbol on it. He handed it to her and she grabbed it hesitantly. Kat stared at it in awe and started trembling with excitement. Kakashi eyed her and was about to ask if she was okay when she exclaimed, "I'M A NINJA! HAHA! TAKE THAT SHIRA! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She ran around the place like crazy forgetting the two men in the room. They just stared at her and sweat-dropped.

_Oh no… Another hyperactive kid…_ Kakashi thought, as she reminded him of Naruto.

"Ahem," the Hokage coughed to get her attention.

Some how, Kat was standing on the ceiling when she stared at him. When she noticed where she was, she fell down and was about to hit the floor when Kakashi caught her. "Ehehe... Thanks…Sorry." She dusted herself off and stared at the Hokage, waiting for his answer on what team she'd be on.

"Now, I've been thinking about how right now our three-man teams are full." He said.

_Awww… Don't tell me I won't be on a team…_ Kat thought, disappointment showing on her face.

"But, I've decided you can join an already three-man team. And since you've already met the members of this team, I think it would be best if you joined Kakashi's team." He stated and then took another puff from his pipe. He blew out the smoke and continued, "Will that be a problem, Kakashi?" He asked.

The silver haired man had already gotten used to the girl and knew another member wouldn't hurt the team. And he noticed she had been getting along with the other three. So he smiled under his mask and spoke, "No, no that won't be a problem."

Kat beamed with happiness. _Kakashi… Sensei? Yay! I get to be with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke!_ "Kakashi's my Sensei? Sweet!" She jumped up and down in happiness, but remembered to calm herself down before she went nuts again. She looked down at the headband being held in her hand and smiled. She tied it around her neck and looked up at the Hokage when she remembered something. "Ummm… Hokage… sama?" She asked hesitantly. "Where will I live?"

Sarutobi looked at the girl and scratched his chin in thought. He hadn't thought about that. "Kakashi, do you think anyone on your team would be able to house her?" he asked.

"Well, I would volunteer myself, but uh… There's no room right now in my apartment." He made up an excuse and scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't trust her with Naruto, and his apartment is only for one person. Sakura might be able to, but I think she said her grandmother was moving into the guest room." Kakashi paused thinking about his last student. "Sasuke Uchiha might be able to house, Kat. After all, he lives alone at the Uchiha residence. It'd probably do him some good to have some company." He said as he looked down at Kat.

_Sasuke…? A boy…? Hmmm… Well, if Sensei says its okay…_ Kat thought, a bit warily, but also happy. She smiled at them both and waited for the answer.

"Okay, then she'll stay with Sasuke. I hope you don't mind, Kat?" the Hokage asked.

"No, I'm fine with it." She said with a smile. "So, are we going to meet up with my new team, Sensei?" She asked.

"Sure, they've been training long enough. Bye, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he put a hand on Kat's shoulder, they would take the quick way out. "Just stand still, Kat."

"Okay, Goodbye, Hokage-sama! Thank you!" she waved to him as she and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi just grinned and lay back in his chair, taking another puff from his pipe. _Interesting girl… I wonder how she'll do…_ He thought.

* * *

AN: Okay, that's where I'm stopping for now. I know, I could have written more, but next chapter will be big! And I'll give a small preview…

**Ch: 5**

"WHAT? SHE'S ON OUR TEAM?"

"Shut up Naruto! If Sensei said so then it must be true!"

"No need to yell, dobe."

"What did you say, teme?"

"Ehehe… Ummm… Hi?"

"Oh! Hey there, Katana-Chan! Welcome to Team 7!"

"Oh, and Sasuke, she'll be living with you."

"……………."

"WHAT?!?!?"

Hahaha! I didn't feel like saying who said what. If you want to, you can guess! If you guess right I'll update sooner! ;) (P.S. the last two are more than one person.) Once again, thanks a bunch to the two people I mentioned up on top! Please Review! It makes me happy. :)

Until next time!

Sayonara!


	5. Ch 5 New Team 7

**Narutoverse**

**OblivionRose**

**AN: **Umm… Sorry for the wait. '-.- I've been lazy and I finally got my book to do my summer book report. (Summer HW sucks!) But, of course I've been procrastinating and haven't started yet… Ah well, I'll get to it eventually. Anyways, here's Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Naruto. It'd be cool if I did, but it'd be too much work.

-------------------------------------------------------**New Team 7**----------------------------------------------------

Re-Cap:

"_Okay, then she'll stay with Sasuke. I hope you don't mind, Kat?" the Hokage asked._

_"No, I'm fine with it." She said with a smile. "So, are we going to meet up with my new team, Sensei?" She asked._

_"Sure, they've been training long enough. Bye, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he put a hand on Kat's shoulder, they would take the quick way out. "Just stand still, Kat."_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were training when their Sensei left. Right now, Sasuke and Naruto were sparring while Sakura stood on guidelines as referee. "Go Sasuke-kun!" She cheered.

Naruto dodged Sasuke's attacked and whined, "Aww… Sakura-chan, aren't you supposed to be **un**biased?" He threw a kunai at Sasuke while one of his shadow clones charged from behind.

Sasuke just dodged the kunai and let it hit the clone charging behind him. "Wow, Dobe, didn't think you'd know a word like that."

"What'd you say, Teme?" Naruto growled back and went to punch him in the face. Sasuke kicked him in the stomach while Naruto landed a punch to his shoulder, instead. They both jumped back panting. They've been at it for a while now.

"Hey guys, what'd you think of that girl… Kat?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"She seems nice and is pretty. But I still wonder if she's Psychic…" Naruto charged at Sasuke again, but Sasuke grabbed him from behind and flipped him over. He put a kunai to his neck and grunted. "I win." He said with a smirk.

"No fair!" Naruto complained as he got up after Sasuke got off. "So, Teme, what do you think of her?"

"Hn… She's different." Sasuke said. He leaned against a nearby tree and crossed his arms over his chest while closing his eyes.

"I hope she recovers her memory. I wonder if we'll be seeing her soon." Sakura commented.

As if on cue, a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. As the smoke cleared two figures were seen. Kat was coughing not used to the way of travel. "Yo." Kakashi said with a wave.

"Hey! It's the girl from earlier!" Naruto proclaimed, pointing to the obvious.

"Um… Hi." Kat said smiling timidly. Sakura noticed the headband around her neck and walked up to her.

"So, you're now a konoichi, huh? Sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi coughed and then said, "She's our new member of Squad 7. Welcome your new teammate!" He said with a smile under his mask. "From now on we'll be a five man team."

"WHAT? SHE'S ON OUR TEAM?" Naruto yelled surprised.

"Shut up, Naruto! If Sensei said so, then it must be true." Sakura criticized.

"No need to yell, Dobe." Sasuke said coolly.

"What'd you say Teme?" Naruto yelled back.

"You heard me, _Dobe_. Or do you need a hearing aid?"

"I'm not a Dobe, you-you Teme!"

"Nice comeback." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Naruto just growled.

"Naruto, shut up already! Have you guys forgotten about our new teammate?" Sakura interrupted while giving Naruto a new bump on his head.

Kat sweat dropped and watch the team bicker. _This seems so familiar…_ She just laughed nervously and said something. "Ehehe… Ummm… Hi?"

"Oh, hey there, Katana-chan! Welcome to team 7!" Naruto welcomed.

"Hn." The usual response from the cold Uchiha.

"It's great having another girl on the team!" Sakura said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

While the team had been 'getting to know each other' more, Kakashi had brought out his perverted orange book. Suddenly he remembered he had to tell where she'd be living. He put the book away and got the genins' attentions again. "Oh, and Sasuke, she'll be living with you."

"………" Everyone was silent for a moment until…

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"Hn." Sasuke was unfazed by the news but thought, _why does she have to live with me? He didn't even get my permission… Great, another annoying girl…_

Inner Sakura was going crazy with jealousy. _**What? SHE gets to LIVE with Sasuke-kun! She's soooo lucky! Watch out, we've got competition!**_ Sakura wasn't mad at the girl though; she figured she didn't have a choice anyways.

Naruto exclaimed. "How come she's staying with the Teme?"

"Kakashi chose for me to live with Sasuke… something about not being alone..?" Kat said the last part confused, while looking at her new Sensei.

"Calm down all of you. Naruto, I decided it'd be good since Sasuke lives in such a big place. It's not like they're sleeping in the same bed together." Kakashi said, with a smirk under his mask.

Kat blushed with embarrassment and punched Kakashi in the arm. "Shut up, pervert! Don't say things like that!" _How could Sensei say that…?_

Kakashi didn't mind the punch, but he had to admit she was pretty strong. _Another one with a temper… She shows many characteristics of the team…_

Sasuke glared at Kakashi while Naruto chuckled. Sakura giggled and put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "You're so lucky to be living with Sasuke-kun!" She said to her only loud enough for Kat to hear.

"Well, I didn't have a choice. Do you like him, Sakura-chan?" Kat asked.

Sakura blushed and Kat knew the answer. She smiled and looked at Sasuke. She giggled slightly and looked back at Sakura. "I do have to admit, he's cute, but don't worry he's not my type."

Sakura smiled. _Good… She's not competition… I knew I liked her…_ Sakura thought. Sakura then turned to their Sensei and asked him, "So what are we doing now?"

Kakashi scratched his chin and thought. "Why don't you guys show Kat around the village. I'll be off." He said and disappeared with a puff of smoke before anyone could say anything.

"Oi, Katana-chan! Have you ever had ramen? We should go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto said to her.

"Umm... Sure. I am a little hungry." Her stomach growled and she laughed nervously.

"Great! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, you guys come, too!" He then grabbed Kat's wrist and led her the way to the famous ramen place. Sasuke and Sakura sighed while following them.

The four sat in the restaurant waiting and finally got their orders. "Mmmm…" Naruto smelled the wonderful smell of Pork Miso ramen. "Go on Katana-chan! Eat it!" He then started scarfing down his food.

Kat looked at the bowl of the Chicken flavored ramen. She broke apart the chopsticks and started slurping some noodles. She enjoyed its taste and started eating more. "Mmmm… It's very good!" she exclaimed.

Naruto had already started his second bowl and smiled hearing Kat's comment.

The four finished up their meals and then headed off towards the street and showed her around. "Does Naruto always eat 8 bowls of ramen?" Kat asked Sakura.

Sakura just chuckled and responded, "Yeah, he's a ramen fanatic if you didn't notice his ranting on about ramen." Kat laughed recalling the lunch.

"He never knows when to shut up." Sasuke added. Naruto turned around wondering what they were talking about. "Who never shuts up?" he asked.

"Nothing Naruto!" Kat said and turned to browse a shop. Then, something caught her eye. She stared at the silver katana and picked it up in amazement. She looked at the black handle and noticed the leaf symbol was carved into it. It was a simple weapon, but Kat loved it. "Ooooh… I love it!" she exclaimed.

The others walked over to her and looked at the item she held. "You should get it Kat, after all, you did well when you had a stick." Sakura said.

Naruto remembered the incident and agreed. "Yeah!"

Kat held it up again and unexpectantly pointed it at Sasuke. He didn't seem to flinch at all, and just raised an eyebrow. "Hn." He said, and she lowered the blade and looked at it again. She then sheathed it and the owner walked over to her with a smile plastered on his face. "Ah… you have a good eye, miss. That lovely blade is on sale today, 1000" Kat looked at the clerk in surprise. She wanted the blade but didn't have the money. "Aww... I only have 500…" She said disappointedly. She handed the sales clerk the katana sadly. "Such a shame…" The sales clerk said about to put it away when…

"Here." Surprisingly Sasuke offered the sales person the 1000. "Give her the sword." He said. The other three stood in shock.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was shocked.

Naruto was actually speechless! (AN: It's the end of the world! XD)

"No! Sasuke-san, you don't have to do that! Really-" Kat was caught off by the blade being shoved into her arms. (AN: In the sheathe, of course)

"Take it." He said and put his hands into his pocket.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean I'll-"

"Hn."

"Wow, Teme! Never thought you'd actually be generous! Katana-chan surely is lucky! Are you sure you're not controlling him with your Psychic powers?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! For the last time, she's not psychic!" Sakura yelled. She had to admit, she was jealous of Kat. "Sasuke-kun is just being nice!"

Sasuke started to walk away, not like it matters. He was rich, after all. But why did he do that? Oh yeah, welcoming gift. Sasuke is getting soft.

"Arigatou." Kat said to him and bowed slightly while holding the gift in her hand. She smiled brightly and looked at the other two. "I'm gonna train with this as soon as I can!" She said running off into some random direction, forgetting that she didn't know where she was going.

"Wait! Katana-chan! We haven't finished showing you around yet!" Naruto called and run up to her.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Shall we go, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." The two walked to the excited girl who apologized again. The four of them finished their tour of the village and were having a fun time. Kat was enjoying herself, and enjoyed her new gift. She even scared Naruto by unsheathing it unexpectantly and pinning him to a wall for a moment, while Sakura bonked him on the head. She and Sakura were getting revenge on him for pouring water onto them. Sasuke just smirked and stayed quiet most of the time with the occasional, "Hn." or "Aa." They were getting along well with each other. Soon the sun was starting to set and it was time for them to head home. They stopped at Sakura's place first.

"Bye, Sakura-chan! I've had so much fun today! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Kat waved goodbye.

"Bye, Kat! Going shopping after training tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" And then they parted and Kat walked with the two boys until they reached Naruto's place. Not before Naruto tried to 'save' Kat by an alley cat that seemed like a threat.

"Bye, Naruto-san. I've had fun today! You surely are a knuckle head." She giggled and Naruto smiled. "What'd I say, Katana-chan? You don't have to be formal with me."

"Okay… Naruto-kun." Kat said with a smile. She waved goodbye and caught up with Sasuke who had left ahead.

"So… Where's your place?" Kat asked, a little awkwardly.

"Here." He said as they stopped in front of the Uchiha residence. They walked inside and Kat was surprised on how big it is. "Whoa! This place is BIG!" She looked around and noticed how it should be filled with people, but only she and Sasuke walked through. It was kind of eerie and a chill ran down her spine. "So… you live here alone?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't want to explain anything and just walked towards a building. They entered it and she followed him into a room. It had blue sheets and a light over the bed. "You can stay in my room. Since none of the others are prepared. I'll sleep on the couch."

He walked away before she could protest. "But-" She stopped when she realized he wouldn't change his mind. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She put the katana on a table and stared at it in awe again. She lay down on the bed, on top of the covers. _It's so comfy… What a day… I became a ninja… I met those guys… I still can't believe he bought that katana… I mean I don't need it… Though I don't really have any weapons… _She started to think about her friends and was mad when she couldn't remember anything else that happened to her. _How did I get here anyways…? And Shira… I wonder what happened to her…_That was the last thought she had before she drifted off to sleep exhausted from the long day.

Sasuke lay on the couch and sighed. _Why did she have to come here… Kakashi that jerk… she could've stayed in an apartment or even with Sakura… But she sure is different… definitely not a fangirl… Thank God… Che, she seems to use that blade well… Hn…_ And soon the Uchiha fell into a dreamless slumber.

Late in the night Kat tossed and turned. Her dream was torturing her but she couldn't wake up for some reason. It seemed so real, yet she was sure it never happened to her before.

* * *

_Dream:_

_"Why… Sister, why…?" Kat cried, tears pouring out of her eyes as she saw her sister slaughter her own parents. She was paralyzed with fear and watched the blood splatter everywhere. Her sister just laughed and walked slowly towards her._

_"To see my potential. Our family was so weak. I proved to them I wasn't worthless…" _

_"But… Mom and Dad… They loved you!" Kat backed up scared of her sister._

_"You know they hated me. I hated them, too and you know you did also."_

_"No! I love them, and they did love us! Stop this, please!" Her back was against the door and she stared at her parents' corpse still disbelieving. She ran out of the room trying to escape her sister. But to no avail, her sister appeared with the bloodied sword. _

_"You can't escape, little sister." She said mockingly. "You don't have to feel pressured anymore, we're free." She held the blade to the terrified Kat's neck._

_"Don't kill me… Please…" Kat cried and her knees shook._

_"I won't. I see the potential you have in your eyes. You'll seek revenge on me. Hate me, detest me, run and cling to life. Get stronger until we meet again." She said in a sickening insane voice. She loward the blade and turned around and started to walk away._

_"No… Don't leave! NO!"_

_

* * *

_

"NO!" Kat screamed as she sat straight up panting. She realized tears had been coming out of her eyes and she was sweating. She stared out into space scared. _That dream… It seemed so real… But I know that's never happened to me before… But it seemed so real! And familiar… Why… This place… _She looked around and remembered she was in Sasuke's room. _This place gives me the same feeling… It scares me…_ She started shaking and then she heard a THUD! There was some grumbling and then she saw the door start to open. She let out a yell, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" and threw a pillow at the person coming in.

"Ow! Hey, stop!" Sasuke shouted. _Ug… Stupid, annoying girl…_ "It's just me!"

Kat opened her eyes and looked at the raven-haired boy. "Oh… Wait, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "You screamed and woke me up. I was wondering what was wrong."

"Oh…. Ehehe... Sorry about that. I had a bad dream, that's all." She said embarrassed.

"A dream? That's it? Annoying…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well sorry!" Kat said in an angry tone. "It's not my fault my mind decided to torture me tonight!" She shivered remembering what happened. "Mom… Dad… Sister…"

"Hm?" Sasuke had caught her mumbling family members.

"Uh… Nothing. I just hope it wasn't true. I don't remember being an orphan… No, I had heard Mom's voice before Shira and I came here…" She then covered her mouth in surprise from what she said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, curious. _Is she starting to remember some things..?_ He was now leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing." She said, not willing to talk about it.

"Hn." Sasuke said and stood up straight. "I'm going back to sleep, try not to wake me up again." He said and then walked out, starting to close the door behind him.

"Wait!" She said, stopping him. He turned around and gave the expression that said 'What?' "Can you please leave the door open? It'd let me sleep easier." She said meekly.

"Hn." He left the door open and walked out to the couch, his temporary bed.

"Thanks!" She called. She lay down on the bed again and tried to think of something else to calm her nerves. Eventually she fell to sleep again and had a better dream.

* * *

**Okay! So there's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and NO I'm NOT trying to do a couple thing or anything with Kat and one of the guys. I wasn't sure if it seemed like it, so I just decided to make that clear. The main reason Sasuke bought the katana is… because I wanted him to! Hey, it's his money, not mine! lol Oh, and I'm not sure how the money works, so if the prices seem too low or high (I have a feeling low) then please tell me. **

**So, please ****review**** and tell me what you think! Sorry for the wait again!**


	6. Ch 6 Missions

**Narutoverse**

**OblivionRose**

**AN: **Okay, so I was lazy again, but I'm gonna have to take a break from Fanfiction for a week or two to finish up the project. (I only have the book for 2 more weeks ) So I decided to give you guys another chapter before I go on Hiatus. Hope you enjoy!

And THANK YOU for all of the lovely reviews! If I get more, maybe I'll update sooner than two weeks :P

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Naruto. But I can dream, can't I? Oh, I also don't own any of its characters or any of the familiar quotes/scenes. I do own Shira and Kat!

---------------------------------------------------------**Missions**---------------------------------------------------

Kat woke up early to find the light to still be dim. The sun hadn't even started to rise yet, so she figured it was 6 in the morning. She got herself ready for the day and walked out of her room quietly to find the funniest thing she'd ever seen. Sasuke lay sprawled out on the couch. His one leg was laying on the back of the couch while the other was on the armrest. His right arm hanged off of the couch and his head was laying on the edge of the cushion, looking like he was about to fall off. His hai was and unruly mess and hanging off of the side of the couch. His left hand was lying on his chest holding something while his blanket was twisted around himself as his legs stuck out. He looked kind of peaceful in that position and his face didn't bore the 'Leave-me-alone-you-annoying-person' look. Kat tried hard not to laugh when she saw the last thing that completed the strange position. The 'something' his left hand was holding, was an old stuffed-dog that was blue and white and had the Uchiha emblem on its back. Who knew that the great Sasuke Uchiha slept with a rag-puppy? Kat wished she had something to capture this picture and use as blackmail.

She crept away slowly with a smirk on her face, trying not to disrupt the sleeping boy. She would tease him later about her discovery. Kat decided she wanted to explore the place she was living even if it did give her the chills. The place was so big and looked like it should be filled with life, but no one else was there. She noticed a crack in one of the Uchiha crests and stared at it. _Why would there be a crack there? It looks like someone threw something at it… This place doesn't seem like it's falling a part…_ She thought. She went up to touch it, but withdrew when she thought she saw a kunai fly right into it. "What the…" She looked around to see who the intruder was. None one was there. The kunai she saw fly into the wall wasn't there. _Weird… _She decided to walk on, ignoring the incident.

The eerie feeling she had wouldn't go away and she didn't feel like she was alone anymore. She started to run, trying to escape the stalker. She then started to see what looked like bloodstains on the walls and ground. And she saw a shadowy figure up ahead that made her stop running. "Who are you?" She asked, as it seemed to turn around. At first it reminded Shira of her sister in her dream, but soon the face changed into a guy. His face looked similar to Sasuke and she started trembling as she remembered her dream. Except, instead of seeing her sister as the murderer, she saw him. She was frozen on the spot when, the creepy feeling went away and the figure and bloodstains disappeared. Kat looked around to see she was alone again. She sighed and noticed up ahead there was a dock. _I'm still just tired and hallucinating… That's probably it… _She thought as she walked down a hill and onto a long wooden dock that led out into the lake.

She sat down at the water's edge and looked in to see her reflection. _Whoa… I look… different… I really look like a ninja instead of a normal girl…_ She smiled and looked up to see the sun rising in the sky, and the light shining on the water. _A beautiful day… This is such a pretty spot…_ She started to zone out and think about the things that have been happening to her. _This place is so weird…_ she thought.

"There you are." Called a deep voice. Kat was broken from her trance of thought and turned around to be greeted by the spiky, dark-haired Uchiha boy. "What are you doing out here?" he asked as he came closer, his face emotionless.

"Clearing my thoughts… The weirdest things happened to me…" she said shuddering at the thoughts. _First the dream and then the visions… Were they real?_

"Hn." He walked up behind her and stared at the lake, his hand seemed to be in a fist as he stared at his reflection.

"Sasuke? I don't mean to be rude, but why do you live in a place like this alone? Don't you have any family?" She asked curious.

Sasuke seemed to glare at the water more as his fist tightened. "I used to live here with my family until… He killed them all…" He said in a cold voice.

"Oh…" Kat felt sorry that she brought up the subject. She saw the picture of the guy again and blurted out his name. "Itachi...?"

Sasuke froze and quickly snapped his head onto her. "You know my brother? Where is he?" He shouted, startling her. She could see the anger in his eyes and realized that name was taboo around him.

"No! I d-don't even know h-how I came up with that n-name! It just… popped into my head." She said as she looked back down into the water. "It's not fair… Everything here seems familiar, but I can't remember why."

Sasuke calmed down a bit, but was still angry. "Amnesia." He stated.

"Sucks." She finished. She looked back at Sasuke and remembered the images she saw. Blood and that figure… And the dream. Maybe the dream was really his past but with her family? "Sasuke… I know it's a touchy subject, but did he kill everyone here? I thought I saw…" she trailed off not wanting to say because she knew he would probably disbelieve her.

"Are you talking about the haunting feeling around here?" He asked. He didn't know why he was talking to her, but for some reason it felt like she knew what he went through.

"So it's not just me…" She said. "I thought I saw blood… And that person… And the dream…" She put her head in her hands as she felt a sharp pain in her head.

Sasuke just stared at the girl in pain sitting next to him as he stood on the dock. He stared out at the lake and decided to get off the subject. "We have missions to do. Let's go." He said as he walked away, not showing any concern for the girl behind him. _What's going through her mind… Blood? I didn't see any… _He thought as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Kat stood up a bit dizzy and tried to shake the pain away. It was like she was remembering many things at the same time. She walked forward, still holding her head. Eventually her headache went away and she wanted to get rid of her thoughts, so she said something to the Uchiha boy. "So, Sasuke… What's the name of your dog?" She asked slyly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't have a dog."

"Then what was the thing I saw you sleeping with this morning?"

Sasuke froze and looked at her, "What did you see?"

"Oh… Just you sprawled out on the couch, clutching your precious stuffed dog. It's cute by the way." She walked ahead of him with a smirk on her face.

"…" He was angry and shocked and glaring at her back. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said still glaring.

"Then why are you glaring?" She turned her head to show the smirk on her face.

Sasuke turned his head away and stuck his hands deeper into his pockets as he said, "Hn."

"So what's its name?" She asked again.

"…" Sasuke was getting really annoyed with Kat and just grumbled. "HernameisShmoo." He said grumbling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Could you say _her_ name again?"

Sasuke yelled, "Her name is Shmoo and she was a gift from my mother before she was murdered! Okay?" He was seething and didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

Kat just laughed and smiled. "Wow, didn't actually expect you to give in so easy. Awww… She was a gift? That's sweet. No wonder you were holding her protectively." She noticed the Uchiha's glare intensify and stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing way.

"Annoying…" He said.

* * *

The surprisingly early Naruto and Sakura soon greeted them. "Usually Sasuke-kun is here first, but instead I found Naruto." Sakura said as she pointed towards Naruto. 

Naruto complained, "Awww… Sakura-chan didn't you like talking to me?"

Kat interrupted before they could argue. "Hey, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan! Sorry, we're late." She said.

Sasuke followed behind her and replied with, "Annoying." Kat just giggled making Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"What happened, Kat?" She asked.

"Oh, I just discovered something new about our Uchiha friend." Kat smirked and continued to get a glare from Sasuke. "You wouldn't dare." He said, venom in his voice.

Naruto got curious about the way Sasuke was acting. "Eh? Katana-chan, what did you learn about Sasuke-teme?" he asked loudly.

Kat just smiled and waved her hand in the air. "Now, now, it's not my place to tell what Sasuke-san was caught with. But I have to say it was so cute!" This statement just got herself another glare from Sasuke and eager faces on Naruto and Sakura's faces wanting to know what his secret was.

"Cute? Oh, now I'm even more interested!" Sakura squealed. _**Cha! Maybe our Sasuke-kun has a soft side we don't know about? **_Inner Sakura blared.

"You could say something like that, Sakura." Kat replied, only to get a confused look. Kat then wondered if Sakura said that out loud or not. "How did you..." Sakura started, but Kat just shrugged her shoulders and she stopped.

Naruto was persistent. "What's Sasuke's secret? Is it embarressing? Come on Katana-chan! Spill!" Naruto whined.

Kat just shook her head and said, "I'll be nice to Sasuke, today." She poked his arm and smiled. "I won't tell anyone."

Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "Hn." He leaned against the railing of the bridge. Sakura decided not to bug Sasuke about it, but Naruto wouldn't quit. "Awww… Come on! Tell us Katana-chan! What did Sasuke have? Teme, what were you 'caught with."

Naruto's nonstop begging for news was soon ceased by Sakura, who hit him on the head hard and said, "Shut up, Naruto! If Sasuke-kun doesn't want us to know then we don't need to know!"

Naruto rubbed the new bump on his head and groaned with the pain. All of a sudden there was a POOF! Their late Sensei arrived in a cloud of smoke like usual. "You're late!" they all cried except for Sasuke.

Kakashi scratched his head and said, "Well, you see I got lost on the road of life and-"

"LIAR!" They all shouted. Well, Sasuke stated. Kakashi sweat dropped and waved his hands in the air in surrender. "Now, we have missions today, so the less you guys nag me about being late the sooner we can get to them." He stated. They calmed down and listened to what they had to do.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Sunagakure…**

"You four are to capture all of the missing desert toads and return them here." Baki said to his genin. The three of them groaned, while Gaara just looked like he didn't care.

"You had something to do with his." Temari accused Shira, who was standing next to her.

"Me? Nah… I had nothing to do with the opening of the locked cages that said 'Do Not Open.'" Shira replied. "Those toads must have banned together and gotten free themselves." She explained, as if it made sense.

"Shira, don't even try." Kankuro just said, shaking his head.

The four of them searched the village and captured any stray desert toads around. Kankuro used his puppets to catch them, Temari teamed up with Shira to blow the toads into the bag she carried, and Gaara used his sand to gather the toads. One time, Gaara had the thirst for blood and was about to sand coffin them when…

"Gaara! Noooooo!" Shira ran up from behind him and miraculously avoided his sand shield and tackled him to the ground. Well, they landed in a pile of sand. "We're supposed to catch them, not kill them!" She scolded. Gaara gave an evil glare that said 'Get-off-of-me-now-or-I'll-kill-you.' Shira did so and quickly shoved the toads into the bag before they could escape the sand. Gaara wondered how his sand shield didn't block her. This girl was weird and different. Out of everyone in the village she wasn't scared of him. He wondered why he hadn't killed her already.

"Shira!" Temari said surprised as she witnessed what had happened. "How the heck did you do that?"

"Umm... I shouted 'Gaara! Noooooo!' and then tackled him. It's not that hard." Shira explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gaara glared at her and was starting to move his sand around the oblivious Shira's ankles. Kankuro showed up, interrupted him, and said, "I think those were the last ones. Let's get rid of these things."

"Right." Shira agreed as they headed back to Baki and handed him the bags with the croaking desert toads. When they were placed in their cages, Temari yelled at Shira who was looking at them. "Don't you dare open those cages again!"

"I won't. And I already told you, it had nothing to do with me." She lied. She looked at the toads and smiled. "Ya know, they're kinda cute." _They remind me of Jiraiya… I wonder if I'll see him in this world…_ She thought.

"I think they're creepy." Kankuro said. "They were a pain to catch."

Baki grunted to get their attention and said, "Mission complete. You may now go until your next mission." He replied as he went to talk with the store owner to tell him the toads were there.

The four of them left the place and headed off to do whatever.

* * *

"Is the target in sight?" Kakashi asked over the headphone. 

"Target in sight." Kat said, eyeing their target.

"In position." Sasuke said.

"Ready." Sakura replied.

"Five meters away." Naruto informed.

"Go!" Kakashi commanded and the four genin sprung out from all directions to catch the cat. Naruto had grabbed it and was now being scratched and clawed from the angry and startled cat. Sakura watched laughing to herself as she saw her teammate getting beaten up by a cat while Kat just sighed.

"Ribbon on left ear, are you sure it's the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we're sure." Sasuke replied.

"Good. Lost pet "Tora" search mission complete." Kakashi replied into the headset.

Kat had gotten Tora away from Naruto and was holding it while Naruto gave Kakashi a shock as he screamed into the microphone, "CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION?" Kakashi almost fell over from the ear piecing shouting.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Kat, and Naruto were finally finished with all of the 'missions' they had to do. More like labor. All they did was pull weeds from a lady's garden, pick up trash, and miscellaneous jobs that an average person could do. Not to mention the 'search and rescue' mission they just completed. They were waiting in the Hokage's office while Kakashi filed the reports. The four genin were in a circle talking about their day. 

"Man… What a lame day. I didn't know ninjas were supposed to do chores for the lazy villagers." Kat said. She wanted some adventure, not stay in the village and do work.

"Yeah! We should be out on a mission using our ninja skills!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"I wonder what our next mission will be, I guess we won't be able to go shopping, huh, Kat?" Sakura stated.

"I guess not. Good thing I bought some clothes yesterday." She said scratching the back of her head.

They watched the rich, fat lady squeeze the cat tightly and rubbing her face against Tora's. "Oh, my cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!" She exclaimed, smuggling the poor cat.

"In your face, you stupid cat!" Naruto said, mad about the scratches it gave him.

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura stated as she saw the cat getting suffocated by its owner.

Katana felt sorry for the cat.

The Hokage spoke up with the pipe in his mouth. "Kakashi's Team 7. Your next mission is…" He paused reading the choices on the scroll. "Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and help digging up potatoes."

"NO!" Naruto yelled, tired with the boring missions. Kat couldn't help but hit her forehead. _Please don't get us in trouble Naruto…_ She thought. "I'll pass on those, I want to go on a better mission! Find us a better one!" He proclaimed.

_I agree…_ Thought Sasuke.

_Geez… How annoying_ Sakura thought of his outburst.

"Yeah! No offence, Hokage-sama, but I'm BORED with the missions we have now!" Kat joined in.

Kakashi just said thinking, _I thought it was about time they'd start to complain…_

Iruka who was sitting next to the Hokage, helping out with reports, yelled, "You're just rookies! Everyone starts with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"But, but…" Kat and Naruto both complained. Kat stopped knowing arguing was futile, but Naruto continued. "We get stuck with the worst missions possible!" His ranting stopped when Kakashi knocked him on the head. "Be quiet, you." He also looked at Kat who waved her arms and backing up saying, 'I-know-stop-complaining.'

And thus the Hokage explained the deal with the missions and I don't feel like typing that since we already know the deal. Hmm… Let's see what the others were thinking while the Hokage was giving his lecture?

_I already know this stuff some how, so why hear it again?_ Kat thought.

_A lecture… Tch… Annoying…_ Sasuke thought.

_I learned this in the academy…_ Sakura thought.

_These guys already know, they're just stubborn…_ Kakashi thought.

_Hm… A, B, C, D… I wonder what ramen I'll eat today?_ Naruto was still sitting on the floor and discussing what type of ramen he should eat.

When the Hokage noticed they weren't paying attention and talking about ramen, he shouted. "Listen!"

Kakashi apologized and Naruto stated the obvious of the Hokage giving lectures.

Now let's get to the main part, huh?

"If you want it that much…"The Hokage chuckled. The others raised their heads to listen, "I'll give you a C rank mission. It's the protection of a certain individual."

"Who? Who?" Naruto turned around and asked. The others were interested to hear to. Naruto was thinking they were going to protect some famous person, but was surprised when he found out whom they were protecting. The Hokage called the person in.

The door opened to reveal an old drunk guy with a bottle of Sake in his hand. He seemed to be surprised as to who was protecting him. "What the… They're all a bunch of brats!" He took a drink and the others stared at him. "Especially the shortest one with the stupid-looking face." He continued. "Are you really a ninja?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Who is the shortest one with the stupid-looking face." Sasuke was the tallest of the group, then Sakura, then Kat, and lastly Naruto, who is the shortest one with the stupid-looking face. When Naruto realized this he shouted. "I'll kill you!" but was being held back by Kakashi.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect, baka?" Kakashi stated.

The old man looked at them and took another gulp of his drink. Then he introduced himself. "I am the bridge builder expert, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge. "

* * *

The three genin, one jounin, and one bridge builder where standing outside the gates of Konoha getting ready for their journey. They all carried their stuff on their back and were ready to set off. Naruto was ahead and raised his fists in the air shouting, "All right! Let's go! Tazuna was in front of Kakashi, who had Sasuke and Sakura behind him. Kat stood next to Sakura. 

Sakura commented on Naruto's hyperness, "What are you so excited about?"

"I've never left the village before!" Naruto said, looking around outside the gates.

"Hey, Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna said.

Naruto stopped looking around and froze while Kakashi laughed saying, "Well, I am a jounin. Don't worry."

Kat looked at Naruto who had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to look like he was pouting. _I guess he doesn't like out client… _She thought giggling softly.

"Hey, geezer! Don't disrespect ninjas!" Naruto yelled. "I'm incredible! One day I'm going to take on the super awesome elite title of Hokage! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!" He shouted while pointing his finger at Tazuna.

Kat just sighed, _Does he have to say that to everyone he meets…?_ She got a couple images of him saying it to random people and drooped her head. "Yep…"

And their journey begins!

* * *

**AN: Okay! Thank you so much for those of you that review! And yes, I know we have to go through the Zabuza, Haku saga. But I love them so much I couldn't leave them out! I will hurry it up and not go into as much detail like the show does. (Yes I'm using the show as reference) Heh… Sorry for Naruto shouting the B.I. word. But, he's only said it twice in this fic so be happy, I could have done it a thousand times like the shows! (Did anyone see the Naruto Movie in English? I saw it and it was cool! But he never shouts, "Believe it!" It was crazy! XD) Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy! And if I get enough I might forget the fact I'm going on Hiatus and add another chapter. ;) You guys are going to love the Chunin Exams! Oi, I'm not there yet, I can't tell you guys anything. :X**


	7. Ch 7

**Narutoverse**

**Shira:** OB doesn't own Naruto!

**Kat:** Shira? What are you doing here?

**Shira:** Shhh! It's a secret!

**Kat:** O.o Okay… And what's with OB? Is that supposed to be Obi wan?

**Shira:** No! OblivionRose! Geesh, Kat. Oh yeah, She wants you guys to know she's reeeeeaaaalllly sorry for updating late. The good news is she saved money on her car insurance!

**Kat:** Um… She doesn't own a car. And I thought the good news was she finally finished that Summer Homework?

**Shira**: Oh yeah! That's it. Well, I must go steal Kankuro's puppets. But don't tell him he thinks it's Temari and Baki getting their revenge because they think it was him who put the paint all over their bedrolls!! Oh and don't tell Temari and Baki that I put fresh paint on their bedrolls :D I love my team!!!

**Kat:** Umm… I don't know who those people are, but okay.

Shira: RIIIIGGGGGGHHHHTTTTT. Good one. _We don't know whose those people are_ –wink wink-nudge nudge

Kat: O-kay? Bye, I guess? Umm… Please Read and Review:)

Shira: Well, Kat, I think they're already reading so just review! Oh, and Bye!

-------------------------------------Demons in the Mist------------------------------------------

Naruto and Tazuna were fighting and the team just kept Naruto from attacking their client. "I will be Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Yeah, right." Tazuna slurred and walked ahead. Sasuke ignored them while Sakura sighed. Kakashi was holding back an angry Naruto. Meanwhile, Kat was thinking about the strange feeling that something was about to happen when she stepped in a puddle of water. "Ow!" _Huh? Did that puddle just say something…?_ She continued to walk ignoring it. "Talking puddles… Crazy…" Kat mumbled.

Only a few minutes after walking away from the puddle, two ninjas came out of the ground and captured Kakashi in their chains. The group watched in horror as their Sensei was ripped to shreds by the chains. "Sensei!" Kat yelled. What seemed to be his limbs fell to the ground.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled in surprise as the ninjas came up behind him to attack. Naruto seemed to freeze waiting for the blow, when Sasuke acted fast and threw a shuriken and kunai to pin the chain, connecting the two ninjas, to a tree. The enemy ninjas stopped as they couldn't move and Sasuke landed on them, a foot on each ninjas' metal claw. Naruto was shocked by how he stopped them. Sasuke held on to the metal claws as he kicked the ninjas in their faces. They both went flying back and the chain connected to their metal claws broke, setting them free.

One of the ninjas was after Tazuna and Sakura knew she had to act fast. She stood in front of him with a kunai in front trying to protect him. "Stay behind me!"

_Sakura…_ Sasuke thought as he saw the ninja go to strike her. He appeared in front of her acting as a human shield waiting for the ninja's claw to slice through him.

Meanwhile, the other enemy ninja went after Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Kat yelled, drawing out her katana. She was too late, as the ninja scratched Naruto, but she did cut his side with her blade. He groaned, feeling the pain and went towards her to attack.

The enemies' attacks were stopped when Kakashi knocked them out, holding one in each arm. Naruto was on the ground and looked up to see their Sensei.

Sakura was happy to see her Sensei and let out an excited gasp, _Kakashi-Sensei! He's alive! _She thought.

Sasuke seemed to pout as he thought, _Hn… Show off…_

"Huh? But he was…" Naruto turned around to where he saw his Sensei's limbs, which were actually logs. _Kakashi-Sensei… Used a replacement jutsu…_

Kat looked at her teammate's reactions and sighed. _Why are they surprised but I had a feeling this would happen…? Though… _She looked down at her bloodied katana and dropped it in surprise seeing the blood on it. _What did I do…?_ She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze like that." He continued to walk forward and Tazuna let out a sigh. _They saved me after all…_

"Good job, Sasuke. Very smooth. You, too Sakura." He turned his head to face Kat and spoke. "Good use of your blade, I suggest picking it up and wiping the blood off." He said. Kat smiled meekly and grabbed the katana.

Naruto was starting to get up and surprised how he screwed up. _I… couldn't do anything… But Sasuke was able to in his first real battle… But he wasn't scared at all… Did his calm expression never falter while protecting me…?_

"Hey! Are you hurt? Scaredy Cat." Sasuke taunted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was about to yell at him when Kakashi interrupted him.

"Naruto! There's poison on these guys' claws. We need to remove the poison right away."

"What?"

"We have to get the poisoned blood out. Don't move, or else it will spread."

Naruto looked down at his bleeding hand worried.

"By the way, Tazuna. I need to talk to you." Tazuna looked nervous.

Everyone surrounded by a tree that had the two ninjas tied to it. Kakashi continued to speak, "These guys are Chunins from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They are known to keep fighting no matter what the cost."

One of the mist ninjas spoke through their air mask, "How were you able to detect out action?"

"The puddle…" Kat said. Kakashi nodded his head. "Right, Kat. It hasn't rained for the past couple days so a puddle shouldn't exist."

"Why'd you let the kids fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asked.

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two within a blink of an eye. But, I needed to know who the target was for these two."

"What do you mean?"

"In other words, were you their target or someone from our ninja group. We didn't hear about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This mission has to be at least a B. Our job is to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If we had known, this mission would've been set as a more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. This mission is out of out boundaries." Kakashi explained.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit. We'll need medicine for Naruto's wound after the poisons removed. We should head back to the village and take him to a doctor." Sakura suggested.

"What?" Kat said. She didn't want to abandon the mission now even if she could feel something bad was about to come their way. _For some reason I want to see it though… _She thought.

"Hmmm… This might be too much. I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Kakashi looked at Naruto as he clenched his teeth.

Naruto raised his kunai in the air and stabbed his hand where the wound was surprising everyone. _Why is there so much of a difference… Why am I always… Kuso!_

Kat seemed to zone out after this as pictures flashed into her mind. She kneeled down on the ground clenching her katana with her left hand while holding her head with her right. _What…_

Sakura stepped forward yelling, "Naruto! What are you doing?"

Naruto endured the pain and let the poisoned blood seep out of his wound. I should be becoming stronger… I've completed many missions, and I practice jutsus every day by myself… I'm not going to need saving ever again… I'm not going to run… I won't lose to Sasuke… I swear on it in the pain in my left hand… "With this kunai, I'll protect the old man!" He turned around to face the others, clenching his teeth. He let out a chuckle as he spoke, "We're continuing the mission."

"Naruto, it's cool and all how you removed the poison, but if you lose any more blood you'll die." Kakashi stated.

"…" Naruto paused and started to sweat. His left hand shook.

"We better stop the blood or you'll be in trouble."

"No! I'm too young to die! I still have to become Hokage! Noooo!" Naruto screamed and yelled waving his arms around in the air. Kakashi examined his wound and bandaged it up, noticing how it was healing on its own. _Must be the Nine-tailed fox's chakra…_

Meanwhile, Sakura noticed Kat in pain. (AN: Took them long enough… -.-')

"Kat! Are you… okay?" She knelt down to the now shaking Kat. _Was she shaken up or something by Naruto's act…? What… She's… laughing?_

"Bahahahaha!" Kat bellowed and fell back on the ground getting 'WTF?' looks from the other people. "Paha…! Emo…! Haha…! Stigmatism…! Ha!"

Okay, it's official, Kat's lost it. That, or she remembered one of the joke videos she saw of the Naruto show. But the others wouldn't know that.

"Katana-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto yelled, concerned for his teammate.

"I'm… Haha… Fine… I just… Haha… remembered something… ha… funny…" She wiped the tears from her eyes and held her stomach. "Thank God that head ache is gone. By the way, are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"You bet!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Can we get on with this mission already?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, Mr. Emo." Kat laughed again as she got up and sheathed her katana.

Sasuke glared at her and asked. "'Mr. Emo?' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I. Don't. Know." Kat said in a serious monotone voice. So serious in fact it creeped out Naruto and Sakura. "On to the mission!" She yelled, pointing her finger forward and marching ahead. More sweat drops.

Kakashi sighed and thought, _What's gotten into her…? I wonder if she remembered something… But why would it be about us…?_ Kakashi pondered about Kat's behavior and walked ahead.

_Katana-chan sure is acting funny… Heh… Mr. Emo… I like Sasuke's nickname…_ Naruto thought while chuckling. He ran up to catch up with Kat.

Sasuke just grumbled and marched forward shoving his hands into his pockets. _I'm not emo…_

_Kat seems off…_Sakura thought. _**Off? She was crazy! What was that about? I mean Naruto gets hurt and she starts laughing?**_ Inner Sakura yelled. _She said she remembered something funny… Maybe it was a flashback?_ Sakura suggested_**I hate flashbacks…**_ Inner Sakura thought. She let out a sigh and caught up with the others.

_That girl is crazy…_ Tazuna thought as he walked in the middle of the group.

They soon are on a boat headed towards the Land of Waves. They have a rower rowing the boat. (AN: What else would he do? '-.-)

"The mist is so thick." Sakura stated.

"Hn." Sasuke… Hned.

Soon they started to come into view of a large bridge. Naruto yelled, "Wow! It's huge!"

"Quiet! They'll hear you! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the motor?" The rower shushed Naruto, who clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Tazuna-san, before we got off you need to answer a question. Who's after you? And if you don't tell us, our job is done once we touch the shore." Kakashi stated.

"Looks like I have to tell you. No, I want you to know. This mission is probably too much for you guys. It turns out a super-dangerous man is after my life."

"Super-dangerous man?" Kakashi repeated.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You've probably have heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate… Gatou."

"Huh? Gatou is… From _that_ Gatou Company? He said to be one of the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked, eager to know. The others looked towards them to hear the answer.

"Yes, officially he runs a large shipping company… But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over other businesses and countries. He's a very nasty businessman. It was about a year ago he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through financial and violent means, he quickly took country of the country's shipping company. Since he controls the shipping routes, which are the life of a small island country, Gatou has a monopoly on all business traffic. The only thing Gatou has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"I see… Since you're building the bridge your in his way." Sakura stated, thinking about what he said.

"So… those ninjas from earlier were hired by Gatou?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto had a confused expression on his face obviously stating that he didn't understand any of it. Kat was contemplating about this and something struck her mind. _Haku… And Zabuza… Who are they?_ She thought. _Why did those names pop into my mind now?_

"But what I don't understand is… If you knew shinobi were after you, why did you hide the fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna was about to answer when Kat interrupted.

"Kakashi-Sensei, he couldn't afford the more expensive ranks. He said he comes from a poor and small country. If we quit on him once we reach shore he'll be killed for sure!" She stated.

The others looked at her with puzzled expressions and Tazuna said, "That's right. You sure are… super-observant." He stated.

"If I die it won't matter… but my cute little eight-year-old grandson will just cry uncontrollably. And my daughter will live a sad, sad life hating Leaf Village ninjas forever and ever!" He said laughing.

Great… He was playing the 'Whoa is me!' card. Will our ninjas give into this trick? Find out next time!

Shira: What??? What kind of ending is that!

Kat: Yeah, what gives? We didn't even get to see Haku and Zabuza yet!

Shira: I thought you had amnesia.

Kat: I do? Oops… Um… Well I-

Shira: You just assumed since you remembered them?

Kat: Yeah! We'll go with that! And what are you doing back?

Shira: I was bored… And Kankuro would never expect me to hide his puppets in… Where are we again?

Kat: Land of Waves?

Shira: Yeah! Land of Waves.

OblivionRose: Sorry for the cut off! But I'm going out of town and I reeeeaaallly wanted to update for you guys! But I have to get ready and leave soon, so I can't type more. I'll edit this chapter and finish it when I get back. Sorry again!

Shira: Yeah, yeah… Fine, go have fun in New York. Me and Kat will just wait here for you to get back.

Kat: Wait? What are we going to do? Just sit in her computer?

Shira: No! Of course not! We live in the Naruto world, remember?

Kat: You mean, we're not from here?

Shira: Now you have amnesia again… -.-

Kat: What?

Shira: Never mind… Let's just go to Ichiraku's. Bye readers and reviewers! Sorry again on OB's behalf.

Kat: Yay! Ramen:D


	8. Ch 8 Demon in the Mist

**Narutoverse**

**OblivionRose:** Hey guys! Ug… This is the third time I've tried to type this. Please don't be mad at me for updating late! D: First time I tried, I was too busy with Band Camp. Second time, the document closed on me! (And I've been busy with school starting) So hopefully Third time's a charm :)

**Shira:** There you are! Me and Kat-

**Kat:** Kat and I.

**Shira:** Yeah, yeah… We were waiting for you for… FIVE WEEKS NOW! O.B. what took you so long?

**OblivionRose:** O.B.? Wouldn't it be O.R.?

**Shira:** Or… What? Are you threatening me!

**Kat:** No! Shira, she's just explaining-

**OblivionRose:** ANYWAYS! On with the story!

**Kat:** Why do I always get caught off? T.T

**Shira**: -pats back- It's all right Kat.

**OblivionRose:** No I don't own Naruto or any scenes from it.

--------------------------------------------------------Demon in the Mist-------------------------------------------------

**Recap: **_"If I die it won't matter… but my cute little eight-year-old grandson will just cry uncontrollably. And my daughter will live a sad, sad life hating Leaf Village ninjas forever and ever!" He said laughing. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Our five ninja friends all sweat dropped and thought, _'Darn, we have no choice.'_

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and spoke, "Well, since you put it that way. We'll still guard you when we get off."

Tazuna grinned, and he mentally created a victory sign while saying, _"I win!"_

Kat crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled, "I heard that."

Tazuna quirked an eyebrow at the girl. Did he say that out loud? Whatever, as long as he'd still be protected.

They soon reached the mainland and got off of the boat while the rower told them they made good progress without anyone seeing them. When the rower rowed away, Tazuna spoke, "Alright, everyone get me home safely!" The others replied with an okay, or fine, or whatever. _Last time they sent Chunin ranked ninjas, next time they'll probably send Jounin ranked… _Kakashi sighed while thinking about the fact.

They started walking through a forest that would lead to the village. Naruto was ahead of everyone when Sasuke walked a little faster and walked by Naruto with a smirk on his face and eyes closed. Naruto glanced at him and thought, _I won't let him get the good fights anymore… _He walked faster in front of him and started looking around for any enemy.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked while watching him search the area.

"Aha!" Naruto threw a kunai in a random bush and caused everyone to stop, startled. Nothing seemed to happen and Naruto just chuckled. "It was just a false alarm."

Kat and Sakura were not pleased with this. "Naruto!" They both yelled

"Stop showing off! You just made that up!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto! Those kunai aren't toys!" Kakashi said. Everyone was surprised by the sudden action and thought it was an enemy.

Naruto continued to move around and search. "What was that? Over there! What's in that bush? I saw something move!"

Tazuna yelled, "Stop it kid! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Naruto ignored them and threw another kunai at a bush. "There!" The kunai hit the tree with a thud.

Sakura marched up to him and hit him on the head, "I said to stop it!"

"But I really did sense something, guys!" Naruto whined while holding his head.

"Liar! Cut it out!" Sakura argued back. Kat stood next to Sakura with her hands on her hips and glared at the boy.

Kakashi walked over to where the kunai landed and saw a white snow rabbit stunned and laying right under the kunai.

The others followed him and Sakura yelled at Naruto once more, "Naruto! Look what you did!"

Naruto ran over with a shocked expression on his face. "Ah! Bunny! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. You're not hurt are you?" He hugged the startled bunny.

"Dobe." Sasuke made his usual statement about Naruto.

"Naruto! How could you scare the innocent bunny like that?" Kat proclaimed, while running over to the sitting Naruto who was hugging the bunny. Kat pat the rabbit's head and tried to calm it down. "It's alright little bunny."

Tazuna let out a sigh thinking he was safe. "It was only a rabbit?"

Kakashi observed the rabbit and noted his color. _That's a snow rabbit… But their coats are only white in winter when the days are short and there's less sunlight… This rabbit's fur is white, which means its been raised indoors… And that can be for only one reason… A replacement for a replacement jutsu…_ Kakashi sensed a weapon coming their way and yelled, "Everyone, get down!" Everyone landed on the ground as a large sword flew over his or her head and embedded itself into a nearby tree. The rabbit Naruto had escaped. Soon, everyone could see the backwards-facing man standing on the large sword. He was shirtless with cow printed arm wraps and gray baggy pants. He turned his head towards them to show his mist headband and the bandages covering his face in a similar way like Kakashi's mask. He looked at them in a menacing way. "He's…" Kakashi recognized him right away.

Naruto stared at the man and formed his hand into a fist. _An enemy's here! This is my time to act now! I'm not going to lose to Sasuke!_ He thought.

Kat stared at him with puzzled eyes. "Zabuza…" She murmured. She was frozen staring at the man as images of him and another girl- er boy- flashed in her mind.

"Oh my, you are Zabuza Momochi, the rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi stated, not hearing Kat's voice.

_Rogue Ninja? I don't care what he is! This is my time to attack… Ready Go!_ Naruto thought as he was about to charge forward. Kakashi put a hand out to stop the boy from attacking.

"You're in the way. Stay back everyone."

Kat seemed to be awoken from the daze and put a hand on her forehead to ease the pain. _A major battle is about to break out…_ Kat thought.

"But why?" Naruto asked, confused as to why he was stopped.

"He's not like the other ninja. He's in a whole other league. In this case… I'll need this."

Naruto stepped back and everyone watched as Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his left eye. Before he did so, Zabuza guessed what was under there. "Kakashi of the sharingan eye, correct?"

_Sharingan? But how…_ Sasuke was confused as to how his Sensei possessed a bloodline trait that only certain members of his clan received.

"Too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza continued, looking at them more.

The others were confused as to what he was talking about with this 'sharingan eye.'

"Quick! Monji formation, Kat take the rear. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight."

Kakashi then pulled up his headband and the red sharingan eye was uncovered. Everyone stared at it and questioned what the sharingan was. Sasuke informed them and Zabuza explained more knowing some of the bloodline limit's power. "It can analyze an opponent's attack and copy their movements. Kakashi is well known for this and is in the Bingo Book for it. Kakashi Hatake has copied over a thousand jutsus." Zabuza told. "Kakashi the-"

"Copy Ninja," Kat finished. Zabuza looked at the brunet and nodded his head. "Smart one huh?"

_How did Kat know? I doubt the others do… _Kakashi thought, while staring down his opponent.

_What? Is Kakashi-Sensei really a famous ninja?_ Sakura thought.

"Wow that's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now." Zabuza said as he crouched down on his sword.

The four genin finally took their positions their Sensei told them to take minutes ago. Sakura took the front right side, Sasuke in the middle front of the bridge builder, and Naruto on the front left side. Kat stayed in the rear in case of an attack from behind. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all held kunai while Kat held out her blade. Kakashi stayed in the same spot eyeing Zabuza carefully.

"So, I'll have to take you out first, eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza said. He disappeared with his sword and reappeared on the water. The others watched surprised as he stood on the water. The water seemed to swirl around him, moving with his chakra. "Ninja art, Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza said as he disappeared once more. The area became covered with a thick mist.

"He vanished." Naruto said astounded by what happened.

"Sensei…" Sakura said with uneasiness in her voice.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi said.

"But who is he?" Sakura inquired.

"Zabuza Momochi the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's the master of the silent killing technique. Be on you guard."

Everyone was thrown off a bit by this information and gasped slightly. Kat gulped and looked ahead of her in the opposite direction the others were facing.

"Well, if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi joked.

"How can you say that!" Sakura yelled, mad that her Sensei was taking this so lightly.

Everyone waited in anticipation for Zabuza to strike. They noticed the mist getting thicker and Tazuna explained how the Land of Waves was surrounded by water and that the swirling mists were ever present.

More suspense builds as they see the mist get so thick they can no longer see Kakashi. Soon they hear an ominous voice surrounding them.

"Eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavien artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack point?" Everyone's guard rose and Tazuna's heart pounded faster and faster. (**A.N. Sorry if I spelt any of those wrong.**)

Kakashi made some hand seals and released the mist jutsu, clearing the area. The genin were scared and frozen, but the one mostly affected was Sasuke, who was staring straight at Kakashi's back.

_I can hardly breathe… One shallow breath… One tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw in his attack… It's suffocating! If it continues going on like this I'll go insane… The clash of two jounins intend to attack… I've never felt something so chilling… It's like my whole life is being choked off… No… I can't bear it… I'd rather…_ He started to raise his kunai when…

_SHUT UP SASUKE!_ Kat winced and dropped her guard a bit. Her grip on the katana was tightening with the ominous feeling she felt_. How do I hear him…?_ Kat thought.

"Sasuke! Calm down!" Kakashi yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his head towards Kakashi. "I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi turned his head to show a creased eye signaling that he's smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice rang out, as he appeared right in front of Kat.

Kat raised her blade, heart pounding and screamed seeing him in front of him with his sword raised. The others froze as they watched Zabuza begin to swing his sword. "It's over." Kakashi caught Zabuza with his sharingan eye and moved as fast as he could. The other's dodged out of the way except for Kat who was frozen.

"Kat! Move!" Naruto yelled, it was too late. Kat was too slow to move. The sword was inches away from her when Kakashi appeared right in front of her and pierced Zabuza in his side. Kat fell down on her butt startled and put a hand over her pounding heart. _Need to move… _She thought as she tried to get up.

Instead of blood seeping out of Zabuza, water leaked out of the wound Kakashi made. Soon the form of Zabuza turned into a glob of water and fell to the ground.

Kat was about to stand when Zabuza's presence was behind her again. "Crap…" Zabuza paid no heed to her, but went to strike Kakashi, his sword ripping their Sensei in half. Taking this chance, Kat rolled out of his way and watched with horror again as their Sensei was sliced in half. _No… He's not dead…_

She was right, Kakashi turned into a glob of water.

_So he's already copied the water clone technique, huh?_ Zabuza thought. Soon a kunai was placed right by his throat as Kakashi stood behind him. "Don't move." Sakura was sitting on the ground staring. Sasuke was kneeling from behind. Naruto was on both knees and Tazuna had fallen back in front of the two jounin. Kat was near Sakura panting and staring.

"Now it's over." Kakashi stated.

_Did we win? No… It's just beginning…_ Kat thought not knowing why she was sure of that thought.

* * *

**Hehehe… Sorry about the long update. I know I promised to update a long time ago. The thing is, I had this half way written but quit because I got bored. Then I became too busy with schoolwork, Band, and now running for V.P. But even though I'm sick right now and my parents don't want me on the computer, I decided to finish up this chapter! I'm really sorry again and I think everyone for the wonderful reviews! In fact, I got one the other day that reminded me to update! Future chapters may be a bit shorter, but I'll try my best to update whenever I get the chance.**

**Also, I have another idea for a fic I'm planning on writing. I haven't come up with a title yet (Help would be appreciated) but I have it planned out.**

**Summary: _Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were sent out on a mission to retrieve a stolen scroll. While retrieving the scroll, the boys are infected with a strange poison. By the time they return to the Hokage's tower, they've turned into animals! Tsunade assigns Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen to watch over the boys, but doesn't let the girl's know who they really are. What will the boys learn about the lovely kunoichi? Will the boy's ever return to normal? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen_**

**What do you guys think? Please tell me in a review! Thank you for all of the support:)**


	9. Ch 9 Intermission

**Narutoverse**

**OblivionRose**

**_Hehehe…. I know it's been a long time but –dodges brick- SORRY! DX I was busy! __Sorry for the shortness, but I don't have time to think right now and I really felt bad I haven't updated in soooo long. So I decided to give you a little Shira story._**

_**Oh, and THANK YOU to all of you lovely reviewers! Especially the ones who begged me to continue. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

* * *

_

**Intermission 1**

It was a peaceful day in Sunagakure. A nice breeze was blowing and it only felt like 95 degrees (Fahrenheit) instead of the usual 105. Yes, the desert was beautiful and nothing could interrupt it's-

"WHO DID THIS!? SHIRA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What makes you think I did it, Temari? I was asleep until you woke me up with your LOUD voice! By the way… Nice feathers."

"I'M LOUD? You practically scream all the time!!!"

"Pahahaha! Temari! Haha! You look like a chicken! Pahaha!"

"Shut up Kankuro!"

It was true. Temari was covered in honey and feathers. One of the oldest tricks in the book, but still a classic. Did Shira do it? Or was someone else behind it?

Temari stormed down the stares with her fan while Shira ran out the door with her weapons. "Ha! You can't defeat me! I helped teach you your moves!" Temari yelled getting ready to use her fan on Shira.

"Stop Temari! I'm serious! I didn't do it!" Shira called back. "I don't want to fight. If you need help… hehe… to pluck your feathers off… I'll help." She said trying not to laugh.

Temari's face was fuming red but she then realized she was out in the middle of the streets and people were already staring, and laughing, at her appearance. "No thanks! I can do it myself!" She left angry and went inside to clean up. She was muttering some curses as she did so.

Kankuro walked over to Shira and patted her on the back. "Nice one. She'll be scrubbing her hair all day."

Shira smiled but shook her head. "I really didn't do it though. I swear."

"Right." Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Just like you didn't put paint on Temari's and Baki's bedrolls and blamed it on me? Just like you almost got killed when you showed Gaara a picture you edited with him dressed in a panda suit? Just like when you decorated my face when I was asleep?" He said while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Under all of the makeup he wore on his face was an expression that said I-don't-believe-you.

"Hey! You wear makeup on your face all the time, so why would it matter if you wore it while sleeping?" Shira answered back. She was offended of being accused of such things, even if she did do it. But she didn't do this crime.

"Making me look like a doll and writing 'Doll Lover' on my face is not makeup I'd wear." He responded. He looked over to see Gaara standing by the door. "Oh… uh… H-Hey Gaara." Kankuro said to his brother. Gaara leaned against the wall and looked away. He picked up a feather that had fallen on him. Who knows what was going on in his mind.

Shira gave out an aggravated sigh as she looked at Kankuro. "I'll prove my innocence! Gaara!" She called to the redhead near by. "You're going to help me find who really did that to Temari."

Gaara gave her one glance then said, "No." Walking away he ignored her please to help her.

Shira gave up on the redhead and turned back to the makeup-wearing boy. "Fine then, I guess you're going to be my lackey." She grabbed Kankuro's arm and dragged him down the streets.

"H-Hey! Wait, I don't-" He tried to refuse but Shira interrupted him by making him sit in a chair.

"Okay, first thing's first. We need suspects. The only people who sleep in the house are Temari, Gaara, you, and me. We can cross me off the list since I KNOW I'm innocent." She heard a snort from Kankuro and she glared at him making him stop. "Though, Baki also has a key to the house… And also you're father. Though I doubt he'd do something like this. So we can cross him off the list…" Shira was in deep thought about who else could be a suspect.

Kankuro waved to a friend that walked by while Shira was making her 'suspect list' in her mind. He was caught off guard when a finger was accusingly pointed at him.

"You! You did it didn't you!" She accused while standing up from her seat.

"What? Why would I do that?" He faltered. He never could understand what went on in her mind. She would come up with the strangest things.

"It makes sense! You did it because you're mad at Temari for borrowing your makeup. Admit it!" She smirked at his confused expression and his hesitation. "Aha! You don't respond with a comeback! It WAS you!"

"Stop it, Shira!" Kankuro said quieting the girl down. "No, I didn't do it. And Temari never borrows my makeup."

Shira sat down in her seat and mumbled, "Not that you know…"

"What was that?" Kankuro asked he didn't hear what she said.

"Nothing." She said waving a hand in front of her face. She sighed and nodded her head. "You're right. You couldn't have done this. You wouldn't have been able to plan it perfectly in one night."

"Are you implying something?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No. Now… Next on our list is Baki. He must have snuck in set it up then left before anyone woke up!" She said.

Kankuro shook his head. "And why would he want to do that? Don't you think he'd rather rest from working than to embarrass Temari?"

Shira thought about it and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "You're right. The last person on the list is Gaara and I doubt…" She stopped her voice of thought and thought about how it could be Gaara.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at her stopping mid-sentence. He watched as her expression changed from disappointed to contemplating to excited. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged by Shira again back to their place.

"I know who did it!" She exclaimed happily.

"You mean, you're finally going to admit you did it and stop this useless goose chase?" He said as he followed her.

They stopped in front of the building and Shira shook her head. "No, I really know who the culprit is. Someone we'd least expect, but I'm sure he did it."

"He, wait… You're not saying…"

"Yes! It was him! I know it!" She ran into the house and Kankuro followed behind wanting to see what would happen next.

As they walked up the stairs in search of the culprit, Temari came out of her room with a towel on her head. "You." She said distastefully. She glared at Shira and was about to attack when she spoke up.

"I know who did this to you! Come on, follow me!" She walked past Temari and took a right down the hall. As she reached the door she looked in to see him. "Admit it! You pulled the prank on Temari!" She said to the perpetrator.

Kankuro shook his head at Shira's actions and Temari raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me. Why would he do this to me? Shira, that's the lamest excuse I've heard from you yet."

Shira shook her head. "Go on Gaara. Tell them you did it."

Gaara looked at them with an indifferent look on his face. He then looked at Shira. "Yes, so what?" Temari and Kankuro were flabbergasted. Their youngest, heartless, brother did this to Temari? But, why would he even bother?

"I told you!" Shira said excitedly. She then went on to explain how she came to this conclusion. "It's quite simple, actually. Who do we know stays up all night and has got to be bored doing nothing?" She paused to see the two look at the red-head. "So, he must have done it out of boredom. Gaara can enjoy a prank, too. Can't he?" She said.

Said boy continued to look out the window ignoring the people in his room.

Kankuro was beyond confused that Gaara would do anything like that. Then, out of the blue, he started laughing. "Way to go, Gaara! Pahaha! You almost got away with it, too, had it not been for Shira." He laughed until Temari hit him on the head.

"Gaara, you did this? Why?" She was angry and bewildered at the same time. What caused her youngest brother to do this?

"Like she said. I was bored." With that he stood up and walked past them all and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Told you I was innocent." Shira said smiling. She then went and followed Gaara to the kitchen, also.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other as if thinking they were in a dream. This was one of the oddest things to happen to them yet.

Meanwhile, downstairs Shira gave Gaara a cookie and smiled. She took one herself and munched on it. "Nice job. You really convinced them." She said, snickering to herself.

Gaara took the cookie and glanced her. "Whatever." He ate the cookie in peace.

The truth to the story is, Shira planned it all and was about to set up the prank when Gaara caught her. She some how forgot about him being an insomniac. Though, she knew he didn't care what she did since he never stopped her before. Gaara had eyed her and shook his head. He was about to walk away when Shira asked him a favor. She knew Temari would probably kill her for doing this, so she asked Gaara if he'd take the blame in exchange for cookies. Gaara rolled his eyes at the bribe, though he did like cookies. So he accepted not caring. So the real, real culprit is? Shira. With some help from Gaara.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! And Happy/Merry any other holiday you guys may celebrate. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get back to the story soon. (Yay for vacation!) I'm gonna be going crazy on my new Wii and Tablet. YAYZ! )**_


	10. Ch 10 Demon in the Mist Cont

**Narutoverse**

**SO SO SO SO SOOOORRRRY! My lovely reviewers and fans of this piece, I know I've been gone a very long time. But I'm making it up to you now by updating and planning on finishing the story! (I've graduated and am no longer involved in ten thousand activities… so yeah '^.^)**

**Shira: YOU! YOU ABANDONED US! FOR FOUR FREAKIN' YEARS!**

**Kat: I still don't remember anything! D:**

**OblivionRose: Ehehehe… Well, I was busy… you know… with High School…**

**Kat: You mean I missed my high school years? D:**

**Shira: Actually, Kat, time is frozen in our world so… wait… YEAH! YOU –explicit- HEY! DON'T CENSOR ME!**

**OblivionRose: Well, how 'bout we end this little argument and I get on with the story, hm?**

**Shira: No! You're not getting out of this that easy you-**

**Kat: Oblivion Rose does NOT own Naruto. And again, she apologizes for the hiatus.**

**Shira: Good thing she doesn't own it. The show would only be updated once every year. :(**

**OblivionRose: Ehehe… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap:**_ "Kat! MOVE!" Naruto yelled._

_It was too late. Kat was too slow to move. The sword was inches away from her when Kakashi appeared right in front of her and pierced Zabuza in his side. Kat fell down on her butt startled and put a hand over her pounding heart. 'Need to move…' She thought as she tried to get up. _

_Instead of blood seeping out of Zabuza, water leaked out of the wound Kakashi made. Soon the form of Zabuza turned into a glob of water and fell to the ground. Kat was about to stand when Zabuza's presence was behind her again."Crap…" Zabuza paid no heed to her, but went to strike Kakashi, his sword ripping their Sensei in half. Taking this chance, Kat rolled out of his way and watched with horror again as their Sensei was sliced in half.'No... He's not dead...'_

_She was right, Kakashi turned into a glob of water._

_So he's already copied the water clone technique, huh? Zabuza thought. Soon a kunai was placed right by his throat as Kakashi stood behind him. "Don't move." Sakura was sitting on the ground staring. Sasuke was kneeling from behind. Naruto was on both knees and Tazuna had fallen back in front of the two jounin. Kat was near Sakura panting and staring._

_"Now it's over." Kakashi stated._

'_Did we win? No… It's just beginning…' Kat thought not knowing why she was sure of that thought._

* * *

Naruto and Sakura looked relieved as they thought the fight was over and their sensei had won. Sasuke and Kat, however, were more cautious. Even with a weapon to his throat, Zabuza let out a demonic chuckle that sent shivers down Kat's spine.

"Hehehe… 'It's over?' You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations." Kakashi's eyes widened in surprised as he waited for the next strike from Zabuza. "Hehe… But that was impressive of you," Zabuza continued. "At that time… You had already copied my Water Clone no Jutsu. You had your clone say those words of protecting your comrades to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan, but…"

The others gasped as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and the one supposedly held hostage by Kakashi dispersed into water. "I'm also not that easy." Zabuza stated.

"THAT ONE'S A FAKE, TOO?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

Kakashi turned around in time to counter Zabuza's attack. He dropped to the ground as Zabuza slashed his sword above him, just barely missing him. As Kakashi was on the ground, Zabuza let the blade plant into the ground as he used the leverage to swing his leg into Kakashi, kicking him across the ground into the lake nearby. Tazuna gasped on the ground as the others watched in shock. Zabuza pursued Kakashi until he was halted by the nails thrown onto the ground to stall him. "Foolish." Zabuza mumbled as he prepared his next attack.

"Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, not able to believe his teacher could be caught off guard.

'_Kakashi Sensei got knocked down?' _Sakura thought, nervous about what would happen next.

'_He's also strong in tai-jutsu.'_ Sasuke noted by the sheer power of the shirtless shinobi's kick.

'_Oh no…'_ Kat was distraught as she watched her Sensei get kicked. "Kakashi-Sensei get out of there now!"

As Kakashi rose to the surface he could feel the water dragging him down. _'What? This water is heavy…'_

"Heh, fool. Water Prison no Jutsu." Zabuza said while making handseals behind the silver haired shinobi. Soon Kakashi was enveloped in a sphere of water connected to Zabuza's hand.

'_Damn…'_ Kakashi swore as he was trapped.

"You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehe… I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you can move, you know?" Zabuza stated as he looked towards the shore and began to form the seal to make a clone. "Now… Kakashi, we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them. Water Clone no Jutsu."

'_He's stronger than I expected…'_ Kakashi thought as he watched the water in front of him morph into a second Zabuza. The clone was hunched over with arms dangling in front of the others who could feel their hearts beat even faster. The clone spoke to them, "Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas… But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook then you can start calling yourself a ninja." Zabuza's clone started to disappear into the mist as his final words rang through the air, "You guys should not be referred to as ninjas."

'_He disappeared again!'_ Naruto thought as he stiffened. Out of nowhere a powerful blow hit him in his side as he flew backwards, skidding on the ground as his headband flew off.

"Naruto!" Sakura called worriedly, as Sasuke stood silently just as shocked. Kat gripped her sword tighter worried for her teammate.

"Just a brat." Zabuza muttered as he watched the orange clad ninja fly.

"Guh!" Kakashi knew that Zabuza would kill him so he risked some of his oxygen to give them a message to save themselves. "You guys! Take Tazuna and run away! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move. The water clone cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away now!"

The others couldn't believe what their teacher was saying. _'But Kakashi can't die… We can't leave him…' _Kat thought as she bit her lip and saw Naruto start to panick on the ground, his eyes wide and mouth apart, gaping.

'_This is a Jounin, a real ninja. At this rate I'm really… really… going to die!' _Naruto contemplated as he stared at the man's clone only a few feet away from him. He rolled over his side to run away only to feel a sharp pain run through his left hand as he put pressure on it. "Ow!" He looked down to see the bandaged hand he wounded earlier vowing he would never run away again. Thinking about how Sasuke had called him a "scardy-cat" Naruto found a new sense of courage as he turned to glance at Zabuza. _'I won't lose to Sasuke!' _He clenched his left hand slightly as he saw the man standing on his headband that Iruka had given to him. Images of Iruka giving him his headband; Kakashi saying they couldn't be ninjas, but then saying they all passed the bell test; he, himself, proclaiming how he would be Hokage one day… All of these memories fueled his courage as he stood up.

Kat watched in surprise as she saw Naruto's expression change from terrified to determined. During this silent transformation she saw glimpse of images and heard familiar voices. And then she heard Naruto's thoughts ring clear in her ears as she grimaced from the pain sprouting in her head.

'_That's right… I became a ninja and decided I wouldn't run away anymore… I won't run!' _"Uaahhhh!" Naruto charged towards the man as the others proclaimed protest.

"No! Don't!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"He…" Sasuke couldn't believe his brash attack. _'Is he insane?'_

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Sakura shrieked as she gasped in shock.

"Baka." Zabuza stated as he kicked the annoyance away from him, sending him flying back to his teammates.

"What are you doing jumping in all by yourself? We Genin have no chance against him!" Sakura yelled, angry at his idiotic decision. But she was silenced by the way Naruto got up grabbing his forehead protector that used to be under the enemy's feet. _'The headband…?'_

"Hey… You eyebrowless freak… Put this in your handbook." Naruto grinned even though blood dripped from his mouth. "The man who will become Hokage…" He grabbed the headband and tied it around his forehead. Giving it a forceful tug he finished his statement, "…is the Leaf Village Ninja… Uzumake Naruto!"

His teammates felt inspired by this new found courage Naruto had expressed. Even Tazuna couldn't help but smile by his change in expression, _'Oh… That midget. He's not as super useless as I first thought…'_

"Sasuke! Lend me your ear!" Naruto called.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned, still unable to believe this kid was able to recover so quickly.

"I have a plan." Naruto smirked.

'_A plan in this situation?' _Sasuke had to admit that the idiot wasn't as dumb as he seemed. "Pft… Teamwork from you?" Of course, he could never admit that he might be better than him.

'_What's this feeling? This is Naruto…' _Sakura could feel a blush form on her cheeks as she listened to Naruto's plan.

"Awesome, Naruto! I think it'll work." Kat chimed as she heard the plan. She had a good feeling about this, like nothing bad could happen at all.

"Now… Let's do this!" Naruto grinned as he and Sasuke prepared their attack.

Zabuza allowed the genin to formulate their plan, curious what it could be. "A lot of arrogance but do you stand a chance?"

'_This is bad…' _Kakashi stirred in the sphere of water, distressed that his students might be killed. "What are you doing? Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that?" He exclaimed.

Naruto looked back at Tazuna, "Old man…" Asking for permission to save their teacher.

"Well…" Tazuna began. He knew that he needed to stay alive, but he could see the fire burning in this kid and felt that he might actually stand a chance to save his teacher. "I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys… Fight as much as you want." He grinned at them to confirm his response.

"Pft," The Uchiha snorted. He knew he wouldn't say no. He looked at Naruto and inquired, "You hear that?"

Naruto smirked and nodded his head, "Are you ready?"

Zabuza couldn't believe the nerve of these kids. He started to laugh with the ridiculousness of this situation. Did they really think they stand a chance against him? "You guys will never grow up." He insulted.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, miffed that he would underestimate them. He thought he had just grown up a bit in these last moments.

Zabuza grinned underneath his mask. "Still going to keep 'playing' ninja, eh? When I was about your age these hands were already dyed red with blood." His eyes were wide and one could only imagine the demonic grin that lay beneath the bandages of his face. He took pleasure in seeing the disturbed faces on the weaklings in front of him.

"Demon… of the Mist. Zabuza." Kakashi spoke.

"Ah… so you've heard a little about it." Zabuza replied, impressed by the man's knowledge.

"Long ago, in the Hidden Mist village, also called the Blood Mist village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja." Kakashi recalled the tale he had heard.

"Hm… You even know about that graduation exam…" Zabuza said.

"That exam?" Naruto was confused as the Mist ninja began to chuckle manically even more. His curiosity growing, he had to ask, "What's this graduation exam thing?"

As Zabuza laughed some more Kat could feel paralysis take over as her vision blurred to seeing everything in red. She gasped as the images of dead students flashed before her and she saw a small Zabuza standing over their dead bodies.

"Fights to the death between the students. Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it until one of them loses his life. These are friends who had helped each other and shared dreams…" Zabuza narrated.

"…terrible…" Sakura could only mutter, wide eyed. She could see Kat just as scarred and in a trance, almost as if she was witnessing the deaths.

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist graduation exam was forced to change. This change came after the previous year when a demon appeared." Kakashi told them.

"Change?" Sakura glanced at the enemy before them, now second guessing their decision as she questioned her sensei what was changed. "What change? What did this demon do?"

Kakashi replied, wanting them to know the danger they were faced up against. "Without pause or hesitation a young boy who was not even a ninja had killed over a hundred of the students."

Kat was drawn out of her trance as she heard the yell of pain come from Sasuke. Zabuza had kicked him to the ground and kept his foot on him to keep him from coming up. Blood spurted from the boy's mouth due to the impact.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Die." Zabuza said bluntly as he drew his sword to kill him.

'_Damn it!'_ Naruto swore as he made the right hand seal to form a clone. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Soon Zabuza was surrounded by hundreds of Narutos, all poised to attack with kunais in their hand.

Zabuza took his foot off of Sasuke to prepare for the attack. "Ah… Shadow Clones… And a large amount."

"Here I come!" Naruto roared as he charged towards the swordsman.

Sasuke got up on his feet as the large mass of Naruto dog piled on Zabuza. Zabuza flung them all off by spinning his sword around himself, turning them all into a puff of smoke. The Narutos yelled due to the force and the real one was sent flying.

Tazuna grimaced seeing the boy thrown off like he was just a pesky fly. _'It's useless… He can't be beaten!'_

'_This is the only way to defeat him!'_ Naruto thought as he quickly grabbed his pack and pulled out a large fumma shuriken. "Sasuke!" He alerted as he threw the weapon towards his comrade to catch.

Sasuke dove for the weapon and caught it understanding what he had to do. He opened the four blades and held it in front of him. "Evil wind shuriken. Shadow Windmill!" Sasuke ran and jumped high into the air aiming the weapon at its target.

"A shuriken won't work against me." Zabuza stated with his hand on his blade, ready to block. But the weapon flew around the clone and towards the real Zabuza holding Kakashi hostage.

"I see… You're aiming it at the real me. But, that's not enough!" Zabuza proclaimed as he caught the weapon. He was taken aback when he saw a second giant shuriken coming towards him. "Another one in the Shuriken's shadow?" Zabuza watched as it came towards him but he jumped over it, dodging it. "Still not enough." Zabuza mocked.

While Sakura was shocked, Kat knew this would have a good result. The shuriken that Zabuza jumped to avoid transformed back into Naruto, who threw a kunai right at Zabuza. Caught in mid air, Zabuza had to shift to try and dodge, unconsciously using his hand holding Kakashi captive to block. The kunai cut through the sphere of water, breaking the prison holding Kakashi. Zabuza glared at the boy as the kunai skimmed his cheek. Angered by the wound and already equipped with a weapon in the other hand he lunged to attack the boy, only to be blocked by a soaking wet Kakashi, his hand bleeding from the impact of the blade. Kakashi glared at him with his Sharigan eye, catching Zabuza off guard.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura shouted relieved he was free while Naruto appeared from the water catching his breath.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin underneathe his mask as he praised his students, "Naruto, great 'plan'. You guys have grown up."

Still holding the weapon against Kakashi's hand Zabuza snorted, "Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu..." He would never admit a kid outsmart him.

"Wrong. You didn't realease it. You were _forced_ to release it." Kakashi replied. Zabuza eyed him as he put up his guard for Kakashi's next attack. "I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?"

Zabuza and Kakashi simultaneously jumped away from each other and performed an array of various seals until they released the same jutsu at the same time. "Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!" The two water dragons raised from the water and attacked each other, cancelling each other's attacks. The resulting collision created a rush of water that pushed the others back. Sasuke and Naruto braced themselves, while Sakura and Kat helped Tazuna. They were shocked by their Sensei's skill in copying.

Zabuza was taken aback as Kakashi mimicked his moves perfectly. _'My movements... He's complteley...'_

"...reading them." Kakashi finished Zabuza's thought. Zabuza began to freak out as he thought about the white-haired man reading his mind. The sharingan eye seemed to hypnotize him as he was caught off guard by Kakashi's moves.

"All you're doing is copying me." Zabuza said.

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Kakashi finished for him, making the demon of the mist feel even more uneasy.

"Damn you! I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again!" Zabuza shouted as he performed a barage of handseals. As he watched Kakashi he noticed a vision of himself standing behind him as he realized he was under some sort of gen-jutsu. But before he could finish his jutsu, Kakashi finished it before him.

"Water Explosion no Jutsu!"

Just then a huge wave erupted from the lake **(AN: like a water explosion :O Hehe...)** and egulfed the entire area, the brunt of its force hitting Zabuza and crushing him against a tree. The others on the side had to brace themselves in order to not drown. Zabuza was stabbed by four kunai as Kakashi stood in the tree over him. "It's over"

"How..? Can you see the future?" Zabuza gawked underneathe his bandages.

"Yeah... You're going to die." Kakashi stated as he prepared to attack him.

Just then two needles flew into Zabuza's neck instantly killing him. Hell fell over on the ground as the others watched in shock. All this fighting and it suddenly ends like this? They looked over and a boy wearing a mask stood on a tree branch. "Hehe... You're right. He's dead. 3" The boy said as he stared at the dead body.

Kakashi teleported from his tree branch to Zabuza's body and checked for a pulse to confirm his death.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." The masked boy spoke from the tree.

"That mask... You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin..." Kakashi replied.

"Impressive. You are correct."

"Hunter-nin?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes my job is to hunt down Missing-nins. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team."

Kakashi observed the boy, impressed by the fact he's a hunter-nin and probably only around Naruto's age. He also noticed Naruto eyeing the boy, too.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy." Kakashi said.

"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza... He-He was killed! A guy that strong... A guy that strong was killed by a kid! By a kid not much different from me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?"

"Well, I know how you feel but..." Kakashi replied, "But this is also the truth. In this world, there exists kids younger than you yet stronger than me." He then ruffled Naruto's hair to try and calm him down.

The boy who once was in the tree teleported to Zabuza's body. "Your battle is now over and now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets. Farewell." The boy draped the body over himself and made a seal. In an instant he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, wind, and smoke.

"HE'S GONE!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed and pulled his headband over his sharingan eye. "Now, we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home. Let's go!"

Laughing out of relief Tazuna was glad the battle was over. "Super thanks, guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

Meanwhile, Kat watched the scene unfold and had a sense of de'ja'vu, like she'd seen this before. She had looked in awe at the boy who took down this scary demon of the mist and then disappeared with his body. She wondered why there was a clenching in her heart as she saw him, as if the boy had some sad story abou him. As the invitation to Tazuna's house woke her up from her thoughts, she noticed Kakashi begin to wobble and collapse on the ground. The other's gasped in surprise worried for their Sensei. Even Kat gasped and ran over to help him out.

"He's exhausted. Let's get him to Tazuna-san's house." Kat said as she tried to drape his arm over her shoulder. Naruto quickly draped his other arm over his shoulder to help Kat. Sasuke, not wanting to be outdone by Naruto and noticing Kat struggling with Kakashi's weight, offered to take her place and she thankfully allowed him as they all followed Tazuna to his home.

* * *

Soon Team Seven was resting in Tazuna's home and his daughter, Tsunami had Kakashi in a bed resting. Kakashi had informed them that if he overuses the sharingan it puts much stress on his body. After informing the team about the jobs of hunter-nins he soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Man, that was a great battle, wasn't it? I still can't believe that kid took him out at the end, believe it!" Naruto stated.

"Of course a wimp like you wouldn't be able to comprehend it, dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Shut up, Teme! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have been able to save Sensei!"

"Don't instult Sasuke-kun! He helped save Sensei, too!" Sakura defended as Sasuke remained silent.

"Eh... well, let's be glad we're all okay. And Naruto, try to be a bit more quiet, Kakashi-Sensei's sleeping." Kat spoke up finally trying to be peacemaker.

"Kat's right. Though you've been really quiet lately, are you okay? You look a little pale." Sakura asked the girl.

"Huh? Oh-oh I'm fine! I guess I'm still recovering from the battle. You know the tension an all gave me a horrible head-ache but I'm fine now. Really." Kat replied, smiling to hide the pain that still peirced her head. It was as if another part of her mind was acting on its own and every once in a while she would see visions of people or hear voices, but she had been able to shake it off now as they all rested.

The group was quiet for a bit as they watched their Sensei rest quietly. Just then Naruto got an evil smirk on his face. "Hey... Have you ever wondered what Kakashi-Sensei looks like beneathe his mask?"

"..." The others understood what he was saying and Kat smirked, too.

"Maybe just a peak while he's sleeping? He'll never know..." Kat said.

"Yeah, I've been interested, too." Sakura admited.

"Hn." Sasuke even chimed in.

They all creaped over to their Sensei's make-shift bed and leaned over to get a good look at his sleeping face. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other as Sakura went to grab his mask. They were closer, closer, just about to grab it when Kakashi suddenly opened his eyes. "Kyaaa!" Sakura and Kat screamed by surprise, as all four of them fell back away from their now awake Sensei.

Tsunami and Tazuna came in worried about the screams. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you're awake." Tsunami replied.

As he slowly came to his senses, he grabbed his face in thought. _'What's this? Zabuza is dead... What's this feeling? I feel like I'm missing something very important...'_

"You, too, Sensei?" Kat said, thinking he had said his thoughts out loud.

"What? What are you talking about Katana-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you...?" She was going to ask them if they heard them but she discovered she did it again. _'Crap... They'll think I'm weird... umm... cover... cover...'_

Kakashi glanced at her wondering if he had spoken that out loud but by the other three's quizical looks he knew he had been silent.

"Well, just look at Sensei! The way he wakes up suddenly and goes straight into thought... doesn't it seem like he's worried. Like there's something we didn't finish?"

The others nodded and agreed as Kakashi looked at the girl. _'This one... I'll have to observe her more, too...'_ He thought as she scratched her head nervously. "You're very perspective, Kat. You're right, something is bothering me."

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Naruto asked now noticing how Kakashi looked after Kat pointed it out.

"Well, body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there." He replied.

"So what?" Sakura said.

"Don't you see? How did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?"

"How could we know? The masked buy took the body with him." She replied.

"Yeah... If he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head. And the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza." Kakashi stated as Sasuke thought about how he used needles.

Kat's sinking feeling in her stomach sunk even deeper as she realized her premonitions were correct.

Sasuke had come to the same conclusion and couldn't help but mutter, "No way..."

"Yeah, exactly." Kakashi replied as Sakura and Naruto were still confused by everyone else's doom and gloom attitude.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna said, worried himself by the sullen atmosphere in the room.

"Most likely... Zabuza is alive!" Kakashi said bluntly.

Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto all wore shocked expressions on their faces while Sasuke even looked taken back a bit as his theory was proven correct. Kat held her head as a piercing sound hit her, though this time no visions or sounds came, instead it was the result of her noisy teammates.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Naruto screached.

"Kakashi-sensei, you checked and said he was dead!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, I did. But that was most likely just a momentary death." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi continued to explain how the needle used by the hunter-nin had a low probability of killing someone unless it hit a vital organ. Even though hunter-nins do have knowledge of the body and would know where to hit, the fact that he used a weapon least likely to cause death and took his body away could possibly mean he was trying to save him, not kill him.

Tazuna was doubtful as he said, "Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill Missing-nins."

"No... With all the suspicion we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive there's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi." Even though Naruto was shaking a bit with anticipation, a grin spread across his face. _'Heh, he's actually happy that Zabuza might be alive...'_ Kakashi thought.

"Sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move." Sakura pointed out.

"Hehe..." Kakashi chuckled, startling his students a bit. "You guys will receive training."

"Huh? Training?" Sakura replied. "Sensei! What's a little training going to do? Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the sharingan!" _**'Are you trying to get us killed?'**_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"Sakura... Who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly. Especially Naruto! You've improved the most." Naruto blushed getting the compliment, happy to be praised. "But obviously, this is just training until I get better. You won't be able to defeat him without me."

"But Sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at anytime, so should we be training?" Sakura questioned.

"Do you want to get out of training that bad?" Kat couldn't help but mutter to Sakura quietly.

"No-no! I'm just concerned about Tazuna... and Kakashi can be a bit of a slave-driver..." Sakura admitted at the end quietly. Kat nodded her head in understanding as she looked at their sensei.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we'll have plenty of time to train because a person put in a momentary death state will take a while before their body returns to normal. So we train until then!" Kakashi stated.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto said.

"That's not fun." A young boy said as he entered the room.

"Ohh! Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna said to the boy holding his arms open for a hug.

"Welcome back, Grandpa." He replied as he kept a sullen look on his face. He took off his shoes and went over to his grandfather to give him a hug.

Tazuna pat his head calling him a goodboy as his mother spoke up, "Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninjas who protected grandpa."

Inari looked over at the four genin and bluntly stated, "Mom, they're going to die."

Different reactions came from this response. Sasuke looked annoyed, Sakura's eye twitched as she was surprised by his words, Kat snorted, and Naruto blew up shouting, "What did you say you little brat!"

"There's no way you can win against Gatou." The child stated, irking Naruto more.

"You brat! I'll-" Before Naruto could say anymore, Sakura was holding him back and scolding him for yelling at a kid.

"Hey Inari! Listen! I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatou guy, but he's nothing against me!" Naruto shouted and pumped his fist to prove he was confident.

"Pft..." Inari replied. "What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!"

"WHAT?" Naruto was about to pounce on him again as Sakura held him back telling him to "Stop it!"

"If you don't want to die, you should leave..." Inari warned as he began to walk away to another part of the house.

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked.

"To look at the ocean from my room." He replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry..." Tazuna said to the quiet group as they stared at the closed door. Naruto was still miffed by the boy's reaction and ran after to follow him.

"He's been through a lot, hasn't he?" Kat stated to break the silence. Inari's mother and grandfather could only nod their heads as they looked back at the door. Soon, Naruto came back with a calmer expression.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get his team's attention. "Well, let's get ready to train. We need to be prepared for the enemy."

* * *

**OblivionRose: There you go! The long awaited update! I'm sorry it was mostly storyline, but I'm working on getting through the Zabuza arc. I think it'll be done with the next chapter. Thought the next chapter has actually been half-way typed so it'll be up soon!**

**Shira: I thought you said I was going to be in this chapter!**

**OblivionRose: Sorry, this chapter was getting to long. You'll be in the next chapter and later you'll be in the story more often.**

**Shira: I better! Now, where did I put that lipstick... Time to change the color of Kankuro's face paint."**

**OblivionRose: I want to thank all of those who favorited and reviewed this story even though it hasn't been updated in a long time. I would put all of your names on here but there's too many to list, but I especially want to thank the individuals who asked me to continue writing this piece. You planted a seed of guilt in my mind that would tell me to update this story as I went on with my daily activities. That seed has finally sprouted into production and blossomed into a new chapter! I really do have this story planned out, I just need to write and update. So please continue to send me reviews, it definately motivates me to continue posting these chapters. Again, I'm sorry, and thank you for liking this story. (By the way, sorry for any typos, I'll go back and edit later, I just wanted to finally update this thing)**


End file.
